The Odairs
by TanaAndBritt-Britt
Summary: What would it be like if Annie Cresta never existed, what if Johanna and Finnick fell in love when they were mentoring? Say they got married and had a child. What would happen when that child joined the fight against the Capital in the Second Rebellion?
1. The Reaping

The Odairs

Synopsis: Okay, so say Annie Cresta never existed and Finnick and Johanna fell in love when they were mentoring. Say they had a daughter; what would it be like if she joined the fight in the Second Rebellion. Only read if you like Johanna or Finnick. (I don't know anyone that doesn't.) Also only read if you like Johnnick. By the way this is my first solo Fanfiction; please review. Thank you for reading it.

I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy or any of the characters affiliated with the trilogy they belong to Suzanne Collins.

Parings: Finnick/Johanna, Katniss/Peeta, families: Johanna/Finnick/OC, Peeta/Katniss/unnamed daughter/unnamed son, Katniss/Primrose/Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Hawthorne/Gale/Rory/Vick/Posy.

Prologue:

Finnick's POV

I'm in the room talking to my district's tributes sponsors, trying to convince them to send this year's tributes food. When the girl from District 7, I don't know her name I think it may be Johanna. Well, anyway she's very pretty with wide set brown eyes and light brown hair down to the top of her shoulders. Johanna distracts me when gets in a fight with her tribute's sponsors. Wow, she's a tiny little thing compared to the sponsors, but she making them back away by yelling and trying to hurt them. The way she does it is actually pretty hot. I think her and I can become friends I'm going to have to talk to her later.

An hour later we're walking out of the room and she's right next to me.

"Hey, that was pretty funny, the way you scared them. I'm Finnick Odair by the way." I say while taking a moment to get a better look at her. Damn, she's hot.

"I'm Johanna, Johanna Mason. Yeah, well that's what they get for underestimating me." She says while looking me up and down, surprisingly not fazed by my beauty as all the other girls are. I actually like that she's not falling all over me.

"I guess you don't like to be underestimated, huh Johanna."

"Yes Finnick, so don't even try. I'm not going to fall over you like all those other needy girls!" She says getting defensive. Aw, man I probably should've said that in a different way.

Narrators POV

And that was the way they're relationship started. A few months later they started dating, and when they turned 18 and got married they were parents to their beautiful daughter Danika Odair. They loved her, but they didn't want the Capital finding out about her, because they would probably put her in harm's way. So, Johanna and Finnick agreed to keep her out of the Tesserae.

Chapter 1:

Johanna's POV

I can feel my heart pounding in chest and my palms becoming slick with sweat, as I enter the roped off area reserved for the previous Victors in District 7. I really wish I was in District 4 with Finnick right now, at least then I would know if he got reaped! I really miss Danika and Finnick I start thinking about them. No I can't think about them anymore! I look around and see everyone staring at me.

"Johanna Mason!"

I hear my name being yelled at me by the Capital clown that reaps us. By the look on his face I guess he called my name when I was thinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I keep you waiting, Clown." I manage to get out before a panic attack sets in. I start up the steps and then take my place next to Blight my counterpart tribute. Danika and Finnick pop into my mind again, but this time I don't stop myself. First Finnick's face pops into my mind so I just stand there like an idiot staring at my mental account of my husband's face. I start with his face with is a head above mine, I can almost feel is bronzed blonde hair, next is his magical sea green eyes that almost seem to move like the ocean, his lips come next damn how I love kissing those lips, his muscular tan body come next yes including the abs, until finally I reach his feet. The next face is Danika our daughter she's short like me, has blonde hair like Finnick's, my eyes, she's tan curvy and athletic at the same time, and Danika's very attractive like her father. I feel a hand on my shoulder pushing me ahead; it's a Peacekeeper who is leading me to the train.

What if Finnick got reaped? Well at least we would have a better chance of winning because everyone else would be older and we're young and strong. But then again that girl from District 12 that won last year has to go and if she goes than the boy from District 12 goes and their younger than us! But, their more inexperienced than us so we will win! After that we will come home and live a long life with Danika! I obstinately think as I board the train.

I practically run to where the TV is so I can see who was reaped. District 1 has the sibling duo Gloss and Cashmere, District 2 has Brutus and Enobaria, District 3 Beetee and Wiress, District 4 Finnick and Mags, District 5 aren't familiar to me at all, the same with District 6, Blight and I are skipped over, District 8 has Cecelia and Woof, District 9 and 10 are unfamiliar to me, District 11 have Chaff and Seeder, and finally District 12 has the most recent Victors Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

They look like they are 17 a year older than Danika. Oh, when I kill them I just can't think about how I would feel if their parents were in my place and Danika and one of her friends were in their place. Now the panic attack is setting in, maybe I can do what I did in the games before act weak then kill almost everyone. They would know what I'm doing though, what am I going to! How can I kill Finnick, the other mentors they're practically family to me?


	2. Danika Odair

Chapter 2

Danika's POV

It's the first day of the Hunger Games and everyone is gathering to watch it on the beach. My mom, dad, Blight, and Mags are all competing this year so, I'm pretty worried because they are my family. This year is the first year my parents are letting me hang back in District 4, I guess because I'm 16 and can take care of myself. When I was little they brought me to the Capital with them and somehow managed to keep me a secret. When I turned 12 they allowed me to get a hotel in the Capital and I would dress up in a weird outfit like the wear and sneak into the interviews. I would also go into the town square thing and watch it.

I'm just hanging out it in the middle of the crowd, watching the TV and trying to keep away from the Peacekeepers. They don't like me very much because my friends and I mess with them a lot. Also if they find out I'm Johanna Mason and Finnick Odairs daughter their just going to send me straight to the Capital and see what Snow would want to do with me, and trust me it's not going to be good.

Why are Dad and Mags teaming up with that pregnant girl and her husband that won last year? That isn't a very good choice, but I mean he was a Career so he may be planning on tricking them and killing them.

The Bloodbath is going on and the cannons start one, two, three, four, and five. Five people died just in the first few minutes of the bloodbath. I know for a fact that it isn't Dad, he just killed the man from District 5, it isn't Mags either because she's with the Lovers from District 12. It's not Mom or Blight because they just became allies with the two from District 3.

A couple hours later the Lovers, Mags, and Dad are walking trying to find a good place to set up camp. When Lover boy manages to walk into a force field and stop his heart. The pregnant girl starts freaking out while Dad gives Lover boy CPR. Mags tries to calm her down, but it's not really working, it's actually comical. Once Dad restarts Lover boy's heart Preggers over there starts to calm down.

The canons start up again one, two, and three. So there were eight people killed on the first day. This time it might actually be Mom or Blight! Luckily they start playing the anthem and they show the faces of some strangers then they show Cecelia, Woof, and Seeder's faces. Oh my god I can't believe their dead! What are Cecelia's kids going to do? It's harder to watch when you actually know the people that died.

I just stand there in shock for a while until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Miss, you have to leave." A Peacekeeper says while directing me off the beach.

"I know; I got a little upset. I….." I broke off suddenly realizing that I was about to say that I knew them. After I was off the beach I was about to walk in the direction of Victor's Village when I realize that the Peacekeeper was watching me .That's weird they usually don't do that. Looks like I'll have to go another way. I take the long way to my house. Well, really it's my Dad's house that he earned when he was 14.

When I reach the entry way to Victor's Village I see that the front of my house is being guarded my two Peacekeepers. What the hell! Why are they here? Did someone hear me or see me and think I was a thief? Or does the Capital want me for some reason? I wonder if their outback too. I hide in the cat tails that surround it. I carefully and silently crawl near the back of the house. From here I can see that they were being smart and they posted two more out back.

I'm going to have to create a diversion to get inside. What can I do? I just remembered that I have a knife on me for some odd reason. I don't care. I'll throw one towards the two in the back, so I can sneak in the front door. Without thinking I quickly stand up throw the knife then drop to the ground. It hits the door and the Peacekeepers call over the other two. This is my chance I sprint to the front door. I grab my keys from my pocket and stick it in the door knob. Crap, I hear the Peacekeepers footsteps coming closer and closer. I slam the door open grab my keys and lock the door.

"That was close!" I say plopping down on the coach. Oh, wait did I just say that out loud? A couple seconds of silence go by. I don't think they heard. Then I hear them start to shoot down the door with their guns on both doors.

I don't panic because my parents taught me how to fight in hand to hand combat which I am awesome at and they taught me how to use a trident, net, axe, knives, and basically every weapon we could get our hands on. I'm good at using them, but my best weapon is a mace. I run towards the back door and wait for the sound of bullets to stop.

"I only have one left now." I hear the one say to the other.

"Same here, but I'm not going to waste it on whatever is in here." Great this is just what I need! I think while smirking.

"Awesome, why don't you two come in?" I say while opening the door and pulling the one inside in a headlock. The other Peacekeeper just stares at me and says.

"Let go of my partner and put your hands up in the air." I drop the Peacekeeper and put my hands up backing up. I back up into the kitchen grab a knife and throw it at the one on the ground it lands right in his heart automatically killing him.

"You, didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" I say pissing him off even more. He follows me into the kitchen getting ready to shoot. Before he even gets a chance to aim at me I land a punch right square in his face. I kick him in his balls causing him to yell. I repeat the pattern four times until he shoots me in leg. I beat him pretty bad he's already swelling and is starting to get a black eye. The other Peacekeepers managed to get the door open. I flip him over grab a knife and cut off his head in one swift motion.

The other two shoot me again in my leg four times. Oh my god it hurts so much, but I can't let see that I'm in pain.

"And then there were two." I say moving towards them with the bloody knife still in my hand. With every motion it feels like my leg is all over the floor.

"If you just stop fighting us, then maybe we can actually help you."

"What do you mean by help me, turn me into the Capital!" "Well, we were just going to whip you for squatting, but it sounds like we might be able to get something for turning you into the Capital."

"Oh, shit! Why did I give you an idea?" Suddenly one of them breaks out a spray can of sleeping gas.

"Oh, hell no, you're not gassing me!"

I franticly look around for a place to take cover. They put on gas masks and sprayed it in my direction. It didn't take long for it to set in because I was so lightheaded.

Snow's POV

"President Snow, some Peacekeepers from District 4 would like to talk to you."

My receptionist Sapphire tells me.

"Send them in, Sapphire. This should be interesting." Hopefully it's something that I could use against Finnick Odair; I have weird feeling that he and his girlfriend are planning something. Sapphire enters again

"They couldn't make it but they left what they wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm a person not a thing! I thought you would be smart enough to realize that, Sapphire!" A female voice says in a furious yet sarcastic voice. I raise my eyebrow, maybe I could use her. A short, blonde haired, brown eyed girl whose leg is covered in dried blood enters my office limping. She actually looks like she could be Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason's daughter.

"Hello, I'm sure you know who I am. What's your name?"

"Danika and what if I don't know who you are?" She says just asking for trouble.

"Well Danika, Does your last name happen to be Odair or Mason, by any chance?" Her face goes from mad to shock very quickly then it goes to no particular emotion.

"No, it's not either of those."

"Now, you really shouldn't lie and with the way you look it's pretty hard to lie."

"Fine, I am Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason's daughter! Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes it was exactly what I wanted."

"What are you going to do to me now?" I see a flash of fear in her eyes for a moment. Hmmm, what am I going to do with her?

"That's a good question, Ms. Odair." I get up to get a better look at her, as soon as I get up she tenses as if she was about to attack. As I get closer she looks around for a place to escape. I reach her and when I do I see that she is very pretty. She has her mother's eyes, her father's hair, and she is very tan from being in the sun all the time.

"You're very pretty. I can see that you take after both you're parents."

"I might have taken that as a compliment if I didn't hate you so much." She also has her mother's attitude. I brush some of her hair out of her face with my right hand, she recoils. Then I put my hand under her chin and jerk her head up so I can look at her.

"Is it really that smart to talk to the person who has the power to kill you like that?" She tries to pull her head away and retorts.

"I never said I was smart."

"I sure would hate to mess up you're pretty little face."

"No! I think you wouldn't have a problem with that at all! You would love to cut me up, drown me and you would love to shove some nightlock down my throat!"" I let go of her and go look out the window into my rose garden.

"Ms. Odair, you are absolutely right and you just gave me an idea, thank you!"

"What is it?" She says I can hear the panic in her voice.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, sweetheart."

Johanna's POV

It's the middle of the night and I'm on watch with Finnick, the two brats are asleep next to each as they always are, with Nuts and Volts sleeping in another corner.

"The Games are almost over." He whispers in my ear, pausing to look at me. "It's almost time to put the last part of the plan in action." I run my fingers through my shoulder length brown red hair. At the mention of the plan all I really want to do is rip my hair out. But, I also want to get us out of here and join the rebellion and there apparently there isn't a rebellion without her.

"I know; I just don't get it why he needs her so badly. I'm so tempted to just bail on the plan and go home."

"I am too, but we do owe him a huge favor."

"I remember, but I'm just so confused." "He barely explained it us he just told us that we have to help keep them alive and when it's near the end of the games I go with Beetee and wrap the coil around the tree while you go with Katniss and you cut her tracker out. Then we destroy the arena from the inside." He trails off when he hears someone stirring awake.

I turn around and see its Lil Miss. Preggers.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." I mutter under my breath. Which makes Finnick and I crack up laughing. She finally reaches us and says

"You guys have been on watch for a while; I'll take over for you guys."

"Okay, thanks, Katniss." We get up and Finnick and I hold hands as we walk to a good place to sleep.

"Night, Jo, love you." Finnick says giving me a kiss.

"Good night, love you too, babe." I reply hugging and kissing him.


	3. The Last Quarter Quell

The Odairs

Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

Wait, did Finnick and Johanna just kiss? Didn't Haymitch say they were both married? Well I can't really judge them I barely know them. The majority of what I know is their districts, their names, their ages, what they look like, what weapons they are most skilled at using, that they are good friends, and that they were friends most of other mentors that were reaped.

That reminds me of a few days ago when Finnick and I were hunting, and we were ambushed by the Jabberjays. At first it was fine then we split up and I heard Prim screaming as if the Capital was torturing her, I started freaking out. Finnick must have heard than he came to see what was going on, then I heard Gale's screams coming from another Jabberjay. He told me that it was all a hoax and that they were safe. When suddenly in the distance another Jabberjay started up and it was a female voice that I didn't recognize, but I could tell it was the voice of a young woman maybe about my age to 20s. Finnick started freaking out, his body becoming rigid and his eyes becoming dilated with fear. Then he starts sprinting towards the direction of then sound. When he gets there he started yelling about how the Capital is killing someone named Danika and some other things. When we got back to camp I was tempted to ask Johanna who Danika was, but I decided against it because she might get upset also and Finnick seemed to forget about it.

When I woke up they were talking about some plan and how that some man needs a girl for a rebellion. I wonder if it could be that Danika person. But why would Finnick get so upset that the Capitol is torturing her? From the way they were speaking they seemed very confused at why they needed her and if they should do it. And who is the person who that they owe a favor too? Is there really going to be a rebellion? They've always been mysterious to me but now it's getting worse.

How do I know that this plan is real and not just some hoax the Capitol put them up too! I mean Finnick is the Capitol slut, and Johanna would backstab me in a second! The more I think about it the more it seems like a hoax to kill Peeta and me! Tomorrow I'll get him up early and leave. It seems like the easiest way to keep him safe. Then I'll come back and confront them and hopefully Snow will be happy enough with me dead that he'll spare Peeta. The only problem is that if I tell Peeta he would never agree with it, so I'm just going to have to keep it a secret.

What if they catch on to my plan? I'll just have to distract them when I put it in action. We don't have to split up to go hunting, so that's out of the picture. Aw, man why did I have to kill that Jabberjay, I could've used that against Finnick. Which would've made Johanna and Beetee have to calm him down and during that chaos we could've snuck away. I can act like the Career Pack is attacking us. Wait, what should I do if they ask me to prove it? Johanna and Finnick would definitely question me. Maybe instead of acting I could lead the Careers to us, but that would be stupid because they would kill us too, unless I could get Peeta out of there in time for him to get to safety. I could sacrifice myself like he did when Cato was coming after me.

Well, now that I have my plan when should I put it in action? Maybe I should wake everyone up with my plan. Or I could do it during breakfast. I'll do it when they are all distracted.

I don't think it would be that easy killing Finnick because after all he did save Peeta's life when he walked into that force field. Johanna will be easy because don't like her. Beetee I wouldn't have that much of a problem with killing. Finnick's really the only one I have a problem with killing.

Peeta's POV

"So, did you have any nightmares last night?" Katniss asks me when she walks past me to pick up a seashell to use as a makeshift cup. Why would she ask me that?

"No, did you."

"No." She says turning around and looking around.

"Where'd Finnick and Johanna go?" She says still not looking at.

"I didn't even know that they left." Katniss's makes a face that I didn't remember seeing for a while. It's the same face she made when Prim was reaped; it means that she's scared.

"Katniss, what's the matter, you look scared?" I walk over to her trying to get her to look at me.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Peeta, really." She finally looks at me, but there's something in her eyes that doesn't convince me.

"I don't buy it."

A very pissed Johanna followed an equally pissed Finnick come out of the jungle. Beetee says

"Oh, there you two are now I can explain my plan." We all gather around him and his special wires so we can hear this plan. An hour later I'm walking through the forest with Finnick so we can wrap the wire around the tree where the lightning hits. We are almost done wrapping it around the tree when suddenly we hear Katniss and Johanna screaming at each other.

"I told her to do it when she's not looking so not to draw attention to them." Finnick says shaking his head.

"What's going?" My question is interrupted by the sound of explosions overhead. I look up and see that the force field surrounding the island is blowing up.

Pieces of the force field our falling all around us and a thick fog like smoke is quickly settling everywhere. It makes it hard to breathe and I can't see anything. All I can hear are the screams of the remaining Careers, Johanna and Finnick yelling trying to find each other, Katniss yelling my name, and the sounds of two hovercrafts. I start blindly running through the jungle until; I can't breathe anymore and pass out.

Haymitch's POV

I'm sitting at a table in the war board room in District 13 with Plutarch, and a very nervous, mangled and grief stricken Finnick. Food is laid out but no one is eating it.

"Is there any possible way that you can send me to District 4, to make sure that my daughter is all right?"

Somehow I knew that this question was coming, I wonder who will break it to him. I don't want to because he's a friend and basically family to me. Also because he might try to kill me and Danika's really the only kid I ever really liked. Luckily Plutarch intervenes and says

"No Finnick, I'm sorry but we can't do that and." He pauses to look at me I say

"Well, we can't really keep it a secret."

"And what, what can't you keep a secret?" He says looking very anxious.

"The Capitol also has Danika and is torturing her." I say not able to look in his eyes.

"How long ago do you think they kidnapped her?" I could hear how upset he is in his voice.

"We don't know for sure but we believe near the beginning of the games."

"It's entirely my fault that they're doing this to her!" He says slamming his head down on the table.

"Do you think if I kill myself they would leave her alone?"

"Finnick, if you do that you'd kill her for sure; they are only keeping her alive so they can use her against you." I say trying to be compassionate.

Katniss enters the room she has a syringe in one hand and looks like she is about to kill herself. I say, "Are you done, knocking yourself out sweetheart?" She doesn't do anything

"Drop the syringe, Katniss."

"No."

"Katniss, just do it! We don't need another person threating to kill themselves." I rub my forehead, man what I would for a drink right now. She sits down next to Finnick and I push a plate in front of her.

"Eat." She starts eating.

"Where's Peeta?" Oh, no it's probably going to be worse than Finnick's freak out.

"He's in the Capitol." Plutarch answered her, here we go now he released the monster.

"Why is he in the Capitol?" Finnick finally lifts his head back up and says

"He's probably being tortured at the moment."

"What so you mean, Finnick? Why are they torturing him?"

I explain to her about the plan that I told all of the Victors that I trust, how we are planning a rebellion, who was captured, and who we were planning on rescuing which of course didn't include him. Then she started yelling expletives at me. Suddenly she jumped up then she dug her nails into my face scratching me drawing blood. Thankfully Finnick was able to pull her off of me and dragged her outside.

.


	4. Tourment

The Odairs

Chapter 4

Enobaria's POV

I don't know why I'm here with Lover boy, and the bitch from District 7, I wasn't allies with them. If Snow thinks their planning something, then why not get someone else that they think is involved. Unless they think I'm involved. Why would I be involved? I could really care less about them and whatever they're planning.

They should've got Pretty Boy; it would piss him off more if he heard them torturing his wife. They must be really retarded, first they kidnap me and then they decide oh, it would make more sense if we don't kidnap Finnick because he can hear his wife's screams from wherever he is.

My thoughts are interrupted by a searing pain all over my body. Right now they are burning my skin with a mini flame thrower. With each second I can feel the pain building up; I try to hold in the scream that I can feel building up in my throat with each moment.

"So, are you going to tell me what you know, or are you going to be difficult like that one girl?" The masked torturer for day asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I know about as much you. Wait, what little girl?" This sadly comes out as a scream.

"I doubt that. Now either you tell me or you die, because I would have no problem killing you." He says putting down the flame thrower and picking up a cup of this dark blue liquid.

"I don't know! I'm serious but please don't kill me I can help you! I will do anything, just don't kill me!"

"That wasn't part of the agreement!" The next thing he does is open my mouth and pour the liquid in.

It burns the inside of my mouth and causes me to shake violently and foam at the mouth. He poisoned me! I started screaming and then it all went black.

Peeta's POV

Suddenly, a scream wakes me up. What, where the hell am I? Where is everyone? I'm strapped to a chair in a white room that looks nothing like my room in District 12, than it all comes back to me. Everything about the Quell up until Katniss blew up the arena. "Once I get off this table I am so, going to kill you!" I don't recognize the voice but shortly after that I hear moaning. Oh my god, I think I know where I am; one of the Capitol's torturing centers.

Is everyone that was still alive in the arena here, or is it just me? Where's Katniss; she could be dead by now! A Peacekeeper walks in and unstraps me then I get up and try to run out the door. I manage to get out the door but then two other Peacekeepers come one on my left and another one on my right. They both have one of my arms and pull me up to this door and then they push me into the doorway and at that same moment I hear a scream that eerily sounds like Johanna's and then that girl screams again.

"Hello, Peeta you must be very confused." President Snow says looking at some papers.

"Cut, to the case, Snow! Who did you kidnap besides me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it kidnaping I call it borrowing." He says gesturing for me to sit down with his hand.

"Well we now have three of you since Enobaria was killed, but she didn't know much. Out of your little group we were able to retrieve Johanna Odair and you, we were also able to get Enobaria but she didn't have that much endurance anyway."

"Why did you just say Johanna's last name is Odair? She's not married to Finnick they're just friends."

"That's what they want you to think. They got married when they were 18 and I would think that they had Danika when they were 19."

"Who's Danika?"

"Oh she's their daughter; we kidnaped her on the first day of the Quell, except she was brought to us." What the fuck how can a person be brought to you? I'm saying that I believe everything he says but seriously that's not possible.

"Whatever you say, Snow. So, what are you going to do to me, if you are already torturing Johanna?" Maybe I can get out before he notices.

"We are going to try out a new medical process called hijacking and don't even try it's not worth it."

"Well, too late for that, motherfucker." I said running out the door; almost immediately getting caught by the Peacekeepers again. I am so going to pay for calling him a motherfucker.

Danika's POV

I grind my teeth together trying really hard not to scream, while the crazy bastard is cutting me up and injecting some kind of poison into my cuts. I can feel my body slowly becoming numb with each second, but just when I think I won't feel the burning anymore it kicks in again. I can feel a scream building up inside my throat.

No, whatever you do don't scream! Mom is right next door getting tortured too and the last thing she needs is to hear me scream. Then I suddenly hear Mom scream again. Oh, crap did she really need to stick bloodworms into the cuts on my leg; they were already infected by the time I got here? Okay I think I can hold it in for a while little longer. I hear a scream and sadly it's my own. The crazy bastard down there smiles as soon as she hears me scream. I hear another scream it sounds male and unfamiliar, I wonder who it could be.

Finnick's POV

I bring Katniss's and my dinner to her room, at least there is someone to talk so I don't go completely psycho.

"Hey, Katniss I brought you dinner."

"Thanks, Finnick." She says sitting up in her hospital bed.

"So, did they tell you when you're going to get released, yet? " I say sitting down picking up my fork." Trying to completely ignore what comes to my mind when I pick up any sharp object now.

"No, not yet; can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I said not really thinking.

"What do you think Snow's doing to Peeta, Johanna, and Danika right now? I know that it would upset you, but sometimes I just sit here and ask myself that. You're the only one that I think will tell me the truth about it." It does upset me, but I understand where she's coming from.

"Do you want the truth?" I ask closing my eyes. "Please Haymitch and Plutarch wouldn't tell me if I asked them."

"Well, truthfully I do the same sometimes and then I start to worry and I tie and untie knots with this piece of rope." I say pulling the rope out of my pocket and showing her.

"And to answer your question I think that they are slowly killing them." I say and then I start to think of what they may be doing to them right now and now I am starting to panic."

I pull the rope out of my pocket and tie and untie over five times to try to distract myself.

"Oh, well I understand how you feel." Katniss says trying to comfort me. That is when my temper gets the best of me.

"No! No you don't Katniss; you don't know what it's like when it's entirely your fault because you couldn't get to your wife in time to save her! And when you can't protect the only person you thought you could protect! You don't know what it's like to lose everyone that you love to the Capitol! It's entirely fault!" I scream at her while she starts at me in shock. I leave my plate on the table and walk out the door, leaving Katniss in my dust.

I don't care where I might end up I just keep walking off my anger. I usually swim it off but I can't. I hit a dead end and I walk to my assigned room; feeling horrible because I know that everything is entirely my fault. After I close the door my anger turns to sorrow and I start to cry.


	5. Gale and Madge?

Chapter 5

Gale's POV

I'm sitting at a table with Prim, Haymitch, Finnick, and Madge. We are quietly eating our lunches; with the exception of Prim and Madge who are trying to get a conversation started.

Oh god no! Out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss walk into the cafeteria. What am I going to say to her? The last time we spoke wasn't too pleasant; I had to tell her what happened to District 12. She didn't take it very well and with Peeta being kidnapped, she's a mess.

Haymitch tells me that she's worse than Finnick. And Finnick is pretty bad. He always has to tie and untie knots in a piece of rope; it's the only thing that helps him concentrate and keeps him sane, he never smiles, he barely eats, and he always has this recant look in his eyes. Nobody blames him though the Capitol has his wife and daughter. His daughter might even be dead by now.

Katniss silently comes over and sits next to Prim.

"Hi, Katniss; so how are you feeling?" Madge asks being the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Good, how about you?" She answers after a long pause. I can't look at Madge right now because I feel guilty. I know that I have feelings for her; but I also know I have feelings for Katniss. Or at least I used to.

Madge and I started hanging out when Katniss was reaped last year. I had to support both of our families, so I started selling more game to the Peacekeepers and mayor. She would always answer the door. At first I hated her; but after a while I realized that I didn't know her well enough to hate her, so we started hanging out. I found out that we actually have some of the same opinions. Madge and I became really good friends. I even took her hunting and to the Hob a couple of times. She was pretty good at setting up snares and shooting things. When Katniss came back we still hung out and hunted, only not as often as before.

This year when Katniss went to the Quell I started to realize how pretty, smart, and rebellious she is. When I had to go to the mines she started hunting for me; risking getting hurt for me. She got caught once and got publicly whipped for it. A little while after that Madge told us about the rebellion. Only this time it was worse she not only got publicly whipped for it she was also disowned. They gave her a couple days to move out. On the day she was supposed to move out; she somehow managed to find out about the bombing and she told everyone. Madge gave us a couple minutes head start to get the people out of there.

When we arrived here; Madge and I were so happy. We looked at each other smiling then we hugged; pretty soon that hug became a full on kiss. It wasn't just a peck it was a full on make out session. It was awesome! It seemed to last forever. At first I didn't know what we were doing then I had a feeling like one of those bombs went off inside of me. Almost every day I find myself thinking about it.

My thoughts are interrupted by a message on my District 13 appointed messenger. It says that President Coin needs us in the Board Room.

"Hey, guys Coin needs us." I say picking up my tray and getting up.

"Where does she need us?" Finnick asks following my lead, seeming to be very distracted.

"She wants us in the Board Room." I say waiting for everyone to get up.


	6. District 13

The Odairs

Chapter 6

Johanna's POV

Danika and I are sitting in the audience of Caesar Flickerman and Peeta's interview. Everybody is staring at us probably because of our _wonderful_ seats in between Snow and some Peacekeepers, our _lovely_ appearances, and our outfits. I'm still wearing the Quell uniform, but only know it's even more bloody, burnt, and dirty. I don't know how it's possible but it is. Danika is wearing a bloody burnt tee shirt that I think used to be white and jean shorts that are the same way.

"I have a question." I whisper in her ear.

"What is it?"

"Is he really this retarded, because with one distraction we could easily escape."

"Yeah, but it would have to be one hell of a distraction. We could also fight our way out."

"In your condition; Danika you could barely limp here."

"Well, you're not exactly in the best shape either, Mom."

"Touché; so anyway where would we go? District 7 and 4 wouldn't exactly help us hide."

"I don't know. I would like to know where they are planning the rebellion."

"That would be nice to know." I notice the female Peacekeeper looking at us; I lightly nudge Danika in the arm to warn her. I hope I didn't hurt her.

Caesar comes on stage looking just as ridiculous as he did during the interviews. The only difference is he's not cracking jokes he's actually solemn. He starts to talk about god knows what and Peeta enters from the right. I start to zone out thinking of ways to get out of here.

All of the sudden Snow and the Peacekeepers jump up followed by myself and Danika. More Peacekeepers run on stage and start to beat the kid up. What did he do now?

"What did I miss?" I ask Danika grabbing her arm trying to help her keep her balance. She always did have messed up balance and now it's probably even more messed up.

"Well, Lover Boy just told a non-existing district that they're being bombed."

"District 13 is probably where they're planning the rebellion!"

"Mom, that's impossible, District 13 was destroyed in the First Rebellion."

"That's what we were told, but I think we just found out where to go."

"We have our distraction now all we need is Lover Boy, to help us find our way around District 12."

Danika says immediately half sprinting half limping to the stage. Oh hell no! She isn't going to fight those Peacekeepers; there have to be at least 20 of them! I start to run after her, but she is surprisingly quick even if she is impaired. Damn, she just took out four of them at one time. We all know she takes after me obviously. Now she is taking out six more in hand to hand combat. She takes them out quickly. Now only one is beating Peeta up; the other one is fighting her. Now, I don't want to give her all the credit. I run on stage and sucker punch the guy. He turns around expecting Danika not me. He punches me; well I see he doesn't have a problem punching a girl. He punches pretty well; but not as good as me. I punch him in the nose blood run down his face, great I gave him a broken nose. I punch him in the gut five times; make him fall to the floor. This is exactly what I need I kick him in the face grabbing a vase off the table and hitting him with it causing him to get a concussion. Danika comes over with no new wounds or at least from what I can see. I grab Peeta by his left arm and Danika does the same but only with his right arm. We lift him up off the floor and I drag them off the stage and towards the exit. Of course the retards that call themselves Peacekeepers don't start chasing us until we are basically out the door.

I drag them into the nearest room. We get in there just in time; I know that I'm out of breath. Peeta turns on the light and it turns out to be a dressing room. Danika is explaining the plan to Peeta, oh my god she almost called him Lover Boy; while I get us outfits to wear. He agrees and I throw an outfit at both of them and say.

"Put these on then cover any visible skin with makeup."

"Okay, but my cuts are going to get even more infected." Danika says looking at her cuts on her arms and legs.

"Um, I'll go over there so you two can get changed." Peeta says awkwardly pointing behind a rack of clothes. A half an hour later we are in our disguises and on a train headed to District 1.

Snow's POV

That boy caused complete chaos; if I ever get my hands on him he will be dead! If I ever get my hands on the Odairs; they will be dead in a matter of minutes! Oh, and maybe I could tape it for my good friend Finnick.

If it weren't for those idiots who call themselves Peacekeepers; we might have actually have them here! I want all of them dead!

"Sapphire, come to my office now!" I yell into the loudspeaker.

"Yes, Mr. President?" She asks looking absolutely horrified.

"I want all of the Peacekeepers that were there today dead! Do you hear me, dead I said dead?"

"But then we would have a staff shortage."

"We are about to have a secretary shortage!"

"Okay, will do, Mr. President."

"Good, do you remember Peeta Mellark, Danika and Johanna Odair?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Well, send out a message to Districts 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10 ,and 11; saying that they are wanted fugitives. I would prefer if they are alive so I can kill them myself."

"Will do, Mr. President; do you want me to make it public?"

"No, I want everyone to know that I have complete control over the situation; do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. President."

If she messes this up, I am going to kill her! I am not in the mood for any more mistakes! I've had too many people on my staff mess up today!

"Mr. President I sent it to everyone you wanted but I accidentally sent it to District 12."

"I already had too many people make mistakes today, Sapphire! I believe you know what this means!" I say while taking my gun out of one of my desk drawers. I turn to face her and I look at her while I shoot her.

Madge's POV

After Peeta warned us about the bombing there was chaos: we quickly had to get into our bunkers, everyone was freaking out, but Katniss was the worst. Now we are in our bunkers; waiting out the storm. Every couple of minutes we hear a bomb go off and it shakes the bunker like an earthquake.

We are supposed to be in a bunker with people that have the same first level of your last name; but we completely disregarded that rule. I'm in a bunker with Gale, Finnick, Katniss, Haymitch, Gale's siblings, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim's cat, and Mrs. Hawthorne. With every bomb that is dropped I find myself being reminded of when District 12 was bombed.

I remember the smell of smoke. I remember the way the smoke, dust, and dirt choked me with each breath I tried to take. I remember how I couldn't see anything and I was blindly helping everyone push down the electric fence. I remember how Gale and I made sure that almost everyone made it into the woods. I start to think about what it was like for Mom and Dad. I mean Mayor and Mrs. Undersee.

Suddenly I hear a beeping coming from my pocket. Everyone heads pop up and stare at me. What is that? Oh, wait it's my dad's Capitol messenger. I almost forgot I stole before I told everyone about the bombing. I take it out of my pocket and Haymitch asks.

"What the hell is that?"

"A messenger From the Capitol, I stole t from my Dad."

"Oh, so you're on the Capitol's side!" Finnick accuses me as soon as I'm done my sentence. I'm about to go all bitch on him, when I realize that he hates the Capitol as much as I do. Plus I would do the same thing if I was in his place.

"No, I'm not, Finnick."

"I understand why you would think that, but trust me I know that she's on our side." Gale says coming to my rescue.

"I don't exactly know you that well either, Gale."

"C'mon guys stop it. I would like to find out what the message is about." Katniss says stopping the epic fistfight that Gale, Finnick, and I was about to get in.

I look at it and the first things I see are pictures of Peeta, Johanna, and a teenage girl that I guess is Finnick and Johanna's daughter. I mean she does look like both of them. After that is a small paragraph I read out loud.

"Peeta Mellark 17, Johanna Odair 35, and Danika Odair 16 are wanted fugitives. If you see them in your district capture them, but be carefully because they are lethal fighters. We would prefer if you would send them back alive. There will be a reward if they are brought to us alive."

Oh, man I really shouldn't of read that out loud. Everyone's eyes are on Finnick and Katniss. They seem to be taking it okay, Finnick's actually smiling. Oh god, he finally went insane.

"Finnick, why are you smiling?" Haymitch asks concerned.

"Because this means that they escaped! Why else would they send out a message? It obviously wasn't meant for Madge to get it, whoever sent it messed up!" Finnick exclaims smiling; this is the first time I've ever seen him smile. It's a sad smile, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, my god, Finnick that could actually be true; Johanna would come up with a plan like that, and Peeta hopefully would be smart enough to go along with it!" Katniss exclaims grabbing Finnick's arm and practically screaming.

"It could also be Danika's idea she does take after her mother and you for a lot of things." Haymitch ponders agreeing with Finnick.

"So, you're saying that you think that when Peeta was being beaten they managed to escape and grab him and run." I ask them, questioning their idea.

"Well, that's what I'm guessing." They answer at the same time.

"Finnick, Katniss, I don't think that is possible." Prim says agreeing with us.

"You don't know what Johanna and Danika are capable of." Finnick retorts.

"You don't know what Peeta would do or wouldn't do." Katniss answers her sister.

"You two are so stubborn!" Mrs. Everdeen exclaims what everyone is thinking.

"Oh, I already know that, how else would my daughter be that stubborn; she inherited my and Johanna's stubbornness." Finnick says laughing Haymitch also laughs at that.

"How else would I have won, Mom? You think Haymitch made me win."

"Hey, I gave you the best advice any mentor would've given you." Haymitch says offended.

"Let me guess, don't die?" Finnick guesses.

"Mmmhmm." Katniss answers him laughing.

Nobody wants to stop this little exchange. So, we all just sit there in awkward silence. This is the happiest I've seen them and this is the most I've heard them talk too.


	7. Where are Peeta, Johanna, and Danika?

The Odairs

Chapter 7

Danika's POV

I'm woken up by someone nudging me; I open my eyes and see Lover Boy oops I mean Peeta sitting across from me looking out the window and Mom sleeping next to me with her head on my shoulder. Oh, she must have woken me up by moving around. I look around realizing that I'm not in the Capitol's torturing center anymore, from the looks of it I'm on a train. The events of last night come rushing back to me. The effects of last night's adrenaline rush are quickly wearing off. The first things I feel are a searing pain in my leg and then it starts to itch badly. A few minutes after that feel the rest of my body experiencing a burning pain and I look and see that my cuts are bubbling and oozing a green liquid.

"What the hell did they inject me with?" I exclaim I guess just a little too loudly because Mom wakes up and Peeta turns looking startled.

"What's the matter?" Mom asks me rubbing her eyes. I show her my arms and she had the same reaction as me.

"You really should get that looked at when we get in District 1 it looks like it could turn into blood poisoning." Peeta says quickly glancing at us then looking out the window.

"I know but I don't think they would exactly serve us, people who are wanted by the Capitol. By now we could even be wanted fugitives."

"You both have good points, but what if we get new disguises. " Mom says looking at her clown outfit.

"How would we buy them, Mom? We don't have money"

"Johanna, they wouldn't exactly take the clothes we have on now and the clothes we have on underneath wouldn't exactly be what they're looking for either." Peeta says facing us again, well he looks shy.

"I'm sure that some idiot would buy it if I told them that some dead tribute that everyone loves wore it. Hell, I could tell them Finnick wore yours and I bet we would have at least 100 girls willing to give up the cash."

"That's true Dad does have a lot of creepy stalkers."

"I would imagine he does, but you two probably have a bunch of guys that stalk you."

"I don't know of anyone that stalks me." She says shrugging.

"Mom, do you see those guys on the beach? You have a bunch in District 7 that was there during the reaping, you have way more from various districts, and you have a bunch in the Capitol." I say reminding her.

"Oh, I guess I do. And you have no room to talk teenage boys are always checking you out at beach, on the boat, everywhere. Once I even saw this 10 year old checking you out. That's why your dad brings his trident to the beach." With that comment he starts laughing.

"So, he can beat up random dudes that check us out and his creepy stalkers."

"Yeah, last time he stabbed like 30 girls and 10 boys."

"Did they die?" Peeta asks still laughing.

"Um, I never really found out." Mom says her cheeks becoming red; this time I laugh along with Peeta.

Suddenly, the conductor comes on and says that we are now entering District 1. We are one of the very few people on the train. I try to stand, but at my first attempt I fall back down, but luckily Peeta catches me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks, L- Peeta."

"You can barely walk; I can carry you if you want." Mom says getting up.

"Aren't you hurt?"

"No, I feel much better now. Last night it hurt, but now it's just bruises."

"I can walk; I'm fine I don't need to be carried." I say rolling my eyes.

"Danika," Mom says looking at me sternly. "Are you serious?"

"Danika, you can't walk and if we let you walk you'll just hurt yourself and slow us down." Mom says surprisingly agreeing with him.

"Johanna, are you sure you can carry her." Peeta asks her looking at her state.

"How much do you weigh?" My Mom asks, staring at me.

"Last time I weighed myself I was 90 something."

"Um, yeah I don't think I exactly can."

"Oh, you're light. I can carry you." He says grabbing me by my waist and turning me around so that he's holding me under my knees and my back. I start to protest and squirm around but he has a really good grip. Why is he helping me? For all he knows I could be a criminal.

"Danika, stop it you're going to hurt yourself!" Peeta says sternly, damn if his girlfriend really is pregnant their kid is going have a really good time. I start squirming again but this time he does a death grip around me and I stop squirming. It's awkward, but it's better than limping around. I wonder what his girlfriend would do if she saw this.

Mom leads us off the train and luckily he's only a year older so people don't stare at us like I'm about to be raped. Mom quickly finds a bathroom and Peeta finally puts me down and we go into the bathroom get changed clean off all the makeup of ourselves. After I take off the makeup my skin is still bubbling and oozing.

"It could just be the makeup, but you should check that every hour. What was injected into you, Danika?"

"I don't know, but I know that it's some kind of poison. They said that if I ingested it I would die on the spot, so they decided to inject it into me because it is more painful and if they only gave me a small amount I would last longer."

"When did they start injecting you with whatever it is?"

"The third day I was there, they started doing it after I wouldn't scream when I was electrocuted, being cut, almost being drowned, cut up, being burned with a mini flame thrower, and infecting my leg."

"Oh my god and I thought I had it bad." I notice that as soon as the water touches her skin she starts to silently freak out. They must have electrocuted her.

"So, what's the story on your leg anyways?" She asks staring at my leg. Oh no! I'll tell her half the truth it should be fine. The rest will eventually come out.

"I was shot in my right leg 5 times, when I was captured."

"I figured that it was from them cutting, but I didn't think that you got shot. Are the bullets still in your leg?"

"I think so; I don't remember them taking them out. I didn't want to do it because I knew I would kill myself."

"Oh, good now I know you're not stupid." She says sarcastically and I leave and Peeta is waiting for us outside. I try to limp past him but, it doesn't work very well before I could get out of his reach he scoops me up. Why is he doing this?

"Damn it, why do you have to be so quick?" I say while I awkwardly sit in his arms. He laughs and says.

"I think it's just that you're so slow."

"It's only because my leg."

"Yeah I'm on steroids, how'd you know? I don't mean to be nosy, nope I do, but anyways what happened to your leg?"

"I got shot in it 5 times."

"Oh, that must've hurt."

"Mmmhmm, it really did." I reply moving my head so my hair won't be in his face. Mom finally comes out of the bathroom. Thank, god it was getting really awkward. She says.

"C'mon we got to move there was a Peacekeeper in there and she was staring at me and then she asked if I was Johanna Odair."

"What you say to her?" I ask again moving my hair out of his face and onto my shoulder.

"No, but I get that a lot and I said my name is Aqua."

"And she bought it?" Peeta says shifting his and my weight on his good leg.

"Yes, for now but once she sees you two she's going to call in reinforcement."

"Peeta am I too heavy for you because I can limp." I say looking for any excuse to get down.

"No, I carry 100 pound bags at home usually with one arm, you're light as a feather to me. Now stop trying to get me to put you down."

"Someone's on steroids!" I exclaim wanting to ask why but Mom interrupts me.

"Okay, shut up and start walking!" Mom says turning just as the Peacekeeper comes out of the bathroom, she stares at Peeta and I and shakes her head. Then after she passes us I hear her talk into a walkie talkie and ask for reinforcement.

"Um, you might want to start walking now because she just called for reinforcement." I whisper loud enough for both of them to hear.

Mom starts as calmly as possible walking around the corner; Peeta follows her. Suddenly she comes to a halt; there are at least 5 Peacekeepers. I try to jerk myself out of Peeta's arms, but he still has that death grip around my torso and knees. Realizing what he's doing he loosens his grip on me. I jump down on the ground hurting my right leg even more. Of course I almost fall over and Mom catches me by grabbing my arm, but that's normal for me I was always a klutz.

I feel the pain in my leg slowly die. I feel an adrenaline rush coming on.

"Hi, what do you want?" I ask while smiling and feeling the brick wall for a loose brick or really anything that could be used as a weapon. So far, I don't feel anything, but suddenly I feel a metal object that's jammed into the wall.

"Oh, don't even try, we know who you are!" The Peacekeeper from the bathroom comes in from behind of us. I only need a couple more minutes, to get it out of the wall. Mom looks over and sees that I'm trying to get it out of the wall and stalls for me.

"Then what are our names?" Mom asks trying to draw the attention away from me. Peeta looks at me confused and then when he realizes what I'm doing he turns around.

"You're Johanna Odair, Danika Odair, and Peeta Mellark." Another Peacekeeper says trying to turn towards me but Peeta blocks his view.

"Aw hell naw; I'm Aqua," Mom says pointing to herself. "That's Bon Qui Qui right there, "She points to me, and I wave still trying to pull the metal thing out. "And finally that's Wheat." She says pointing to Peeta smiles at them and waves. I'm holding back laughter, oh my god; I bet that's one of his sibling's names.

After a few more minutes of tugging and pulling, I manage to get whatever it is out. God, I hope it's something I should use. I look at it at first I don't know what the hell it is, but then I realize what it is. It's a really rusted dagger; well it's sort of like a knife. I guess I can chuck it at one of them.

Well, _Wheat_ and _Aqua_ are doing a pretty good job of distracting them. I wonder what the hell Mom's telling them now. I tuck the dagger into the waist of my shorts, leaving the handle sticking out so I can easily reach for it. I step out from behind _Wheat _and stand next to him. Waiting for a good moment where the female Peacekeeper isn't paying attention. I want to hit her first because it seems like she is the leader and it would mess the rest of them up. The five of them look young and inexperienced; if I kill her they would more than likely bail.

"Danika, oops I mean Bon Qui Qui; what have you got there?" The female Peacekeeper asks getting ready to pull out her gun; looks like this is my chance.

"Oh nothing, just a dagger, would you like to see it?" I ask pulling it out of my shorts quickly and aiming for her heart I throw it at her.

Her reaction at first is shock, but as soon as it hits her, the power my throw pushes her back against a brick wall and she hits her head causing her death to be even more painful than it needs to be. Well, I just wanted to kill her, but that was good too because now I have Peeta and the rest of the Peacekeepers gawking at me surprised at my strength. Mom isn't surprised she just looks at the Peacekeeper than at me and she says.

"Nice, Danika, I didn't know you could throw knives like that. I thought that you only knew how to use a trident and axe."

"Nope I know how to use pretty much any weapon I could get my hands on. My favorite weapon is a mace though."

"Hmmm, isn't it kind of like an axe and trident mixed into one?" she asks starting to walk away. I laugh and say.

"No Mom not at all."

"I don't even have to ask how good you are at hand to hand combat because I've seen you in action. I think you may even be better than your dad and me."

"Nope Mom, I know so."

"Peeta, yo Peeta, over here we're leaving." I say yelling at him from where I and Mom are standing.

"Hurry up before those Peacekeepers, get over their shock." Mom says and at that they of course get over their shock. Peeta punches one in the face and catches up with us. This time he doesn't stop to pick me up, thank the lord.

They are trying to split us up one of them goes after Mom, one of them goes after me and one comes after me. The other two are helping the one I killed. I try to run and surprisingly I don't fail…. Well at least not that much. The dude is chasing me out of the train station. Even though my leg is slowing me down I'm still way faster than the Peacekeeper.

I run into the street onto a block running in between houses trying to dodge the Peacekeeper. I keep on doing it till I reach a dead end then I make a left without hesitation. Ow, my leg, I can't keep on running like this. I look around for a place to hide, the first thing a see is a thick bush with light green leafs. I crawl under it immediately finding a place to hide leaning against the house sitting in the dirt, while still managing to be hidden. I try in vain to get in a comfortable position. I decide to give up and I watch the Peacekeeper walk right past me.

He's stops right in front of the bush and I stop breathing. He talks into a walkie talkie, oh good he didn't see me. He asks if the other two have managed to catch Mom and Peeta. They of say the lost they lost them too. Then they agree to meet in the town square and alert the rest of the peacekeepers about the situation. And with that he leaves.

I sit under that bush for what seems like hours until my stomach starts growling. It must be lunch time then. I'm so hungry the last time I ate was the day that the Quell began. I try to ignore it and I do by concentrating on another thing.

I wonder if they captured Mom and Peeta. I hope not because then they would have to go back there and I don't want to leave them behind! I couldn't live with myself if I let them go back; I experienced firsthand what goes on there! We made it so far! I miss Dad, Haymitch, and even Mags even though she called me little Johanna, blonde Johanna, female Finnick, and Danielle!

You know what I should really concentrate on the positive things; of being in my position that I am now. Well there are the facts that I survived, I know how to fight, and I met Peeta. Yeah that's pretty much it for the positive things. I feel myself getting sleepy and my eyes getting heavy with each minute.

Peeta's POV

A few hours after I lost my peacekeeper, I reach a side of the house where I swear I heard someone coming, so I jump into the bushes. Only to see that it is a man coming home from work. That explains my growling stomach and why the sun is setting. I feel something hit my shoulder. I turn expecting a branch or something, but instead I see Danika. This must be her hiding spot, I guess I should leave I mean she was here first.

She wakes up and says. "No, it's fine there's enough room for both of us."

"Thanks, Danika, thanks for everything." I reply; we sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, until she turns around and asks.

"Peeta, why are you helping me so much you barely know me? For all you know I could be a criminal." Wow, that was unexpected. I don't look at her for a while not really knowing what to say.

"I'm helping you because you saved my life and the least I could do is help you. I also owe it to your dad and your mom; they both saved my life, so I'm in a lot of debt to your family."

"Oh, that was nothing. Your welcome and you don't owe us at all."

"No, I do owe you guys." I say turning to her and start to examine her profile. She has her dad's hair blonde hair, her mom's pretty light brown almond shaped wide spread eyes, tan skin, her mouth is in a perfect pout because her bottom lip is fuller than her upper lip. I have this desire to draw her in the dirt with a stick I found. It'll keep me from thinking about _her_. I carefully start drawling her trying to get the drawling as lifelike as can be. A half an hour later I'm almost done I just need to get her eyes. They're hard to draw because they're so unique to her.

"You're really good at drawling." Danika says making me jump; I didn't know she was watching me this whole time. Now I'm pretty embarrassed.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me draw you." I look up watching the sun set; I mainly just look at that orange color. It's my favorite color.

"No problem it was cool. As soon as the sun sets I think we should go get my mom and get on a train. "

"That's a good idea; I think we should travel by night now, so we don't have any more incidents like today."

"Okay, I like that idea."

We got up as soon as the sky darkened, it didn't take that long to find Johanna she was hiding near the train station she went back to try to find us. Johanna agreed with my idea and a within a couple minutes we were on a train headed to District 2.


	8. Reunited, Finally

The Odairs

Chapter 8

Prim's POV

It's been a few days after we got bombed and we were let out of the bunkers. Today, Finnick and Katniss are going to show Plutarch and President Coin Madge's messenger and tell them there idea, even though the only people who believe that it could be true are them and Haymitch. Madge, Gale, Mom, Vick, Posy, Mrs. Hawthorne, Rory, and I don't agree. We are all going to come along with them but, we aren't going to say anything, because we don't want to upset them. Oh, well now it's time to go.

When we finally get to the board room, I sit down next to Vick who is three years younger than me. Katniss starts off grabbing Madge's messenger from her hands and doing everything but throwing it at them.

"So, we think that there is a chance that they escaped and are more than likely in one of the districts trying to make their way here!" Katniss says excitedly and really quickly.

"It looks legit, but how do you know that it's not just a really elaborately planned trap?" President Coin asks looking at the messenger and at the three of them.

"If it was a plan then why would they send it to every district and how did they know that Madge would have a messenger?" Finnick asks about to get very pissed off.

"Finn has a point there." Plutarch says pondering his comment.

"Why else would, I have said it, Plutarch?" He asks getting defensive.

"So, do you two agree with us or not?" Haymitch asks slanting his eyes. They both study the message again and they look at each other and whisper something. After a few seconds of silence they start to say something but, are drowned out by yelling coming from outside.

Finnick's POV

I turn my head to the direction of the muffled yelling. I get and start to get up and walk outside being followed by pretty much everyone.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Haymitch asks from right behind me. Once we get out in the hallway it seems like everyone on this floor is outside. They are all gasping and whispering to each other while glancing at the door that leads outside. I hear voices that sound like Peeta and Jo! I guess Katniss hears too because now we are both running through the crowd that quickly accumulated.

Once I get there I see none other than Peeta and Jo! I run past the guard that they are arguing with and right into Jo. I pull her into the building and we start to hug her and then we kiss for a while, there are no words to describe how happy I am to see her! I pull away from her and get a better look at her. She's covered in cuts her clothes are very dirty, and she has a shaved head. Jo still looks beautiful to me though. I'm so happy I finally have her and Danika back again, this time I'll do a better job of protecting them! She looks up at me with those brown eyes. I don't let go of her because I'm afraid that once I let go I might lose her again but only this time forever.

"I love you so much! Oh my god, I knew it! How badly are you hurt, Jo? "I ask in one breath.

"I love you too! I'm not that bad Danika is worse than me!" She says the same way as I did.

"Where is Danika?" I ask getting worried, oh god please don't be dead. Jo looks around I could tell from her face that she was getting scared.

"She was right behind us! " Without letting go of one another we go into the door way. What we see is the worst thing that I could possibly imagine. Danika is passed out on the ground as pale as a ghost, covered in cut which are bubbling and oozing green liquid violently, her leg is all bloody and her cuts look to be moving no it's blood worm!. I quickly bend down next to her and try to find a heartbeat a pulse I don't hear any heartbeat or feel a pulse! I look for signs of breathing, so far nothing!

"No, no this can't be happening! " I yell before I start to perform CPR on her. I even when I do CPR she doesn't start breathing, that's when I start to cry.

She can't be dead she can't!" Jo yells from right next to me I can already feel her tears run down her nose onto my shoulder.

Suddenly I feel myself being pulled away from Danika along with Jo. No! I need to help her!

"No, please let me continue!" I yell starting to protest. I feel at least five people holding me back. I see Danika being carried away by a stranger. At that I start to freak out.

"Where are they taking her, I need to know?" Jo and I yell at the same time.

"Finn, Jo please calm down they are taking Danika to the hospital! " I hear Haymitch calmly say, finally letting go of me and Jo.


	9. Awakenings

The Odairs

Chapter 9

Danika's POV

Where am I? I open my eyes and see a white ceiling with a bright light shining in my eyes. Oh no! Please don't tell me we got captured by the Capitol! Not again, no this can't be we were so close! I quickly sit up. That was not a good idea; I feel pain run up my leg and this sharp pain in the crease of my right arm. Oh no it's a syringe, their injecting the poison into me again! I can feel it coursing through my veins! My first reaction is to yank it out of my arm! So I start to reach over to yank it out of my arm, but then I swear I hear Haymitch saying.

"Danika, don't you dare rip that out of your arm! I just got your mom and dad to eat and quite frankly I don't want to deal with them mad at me. They sort of scare me when their mad." He's says grabbing my arm before I could do anything.

"Haymitch, is that really you?" I ask turning towards him. I see him sitting in sitting in a chair right next to my hospital bed? What the hell?

"Who else would it be hon?"

"Why are you in the Capitol torturing center?"

"I'm not, what do you mean the Capitol torturing center? We're in District 13."

"I am, well how come the poison is being injected into me again, huh?"

"It's not poison, it's blood. You're getting a blood transfusion." I look at it and see blood, but I don't believe him. They could've just made it red somehow.

"I don't believe you; I can feel the poison coursing through my veins!" I yell back at him, trying to break free of his grasp.

"I'm getting your parents and the doctor, right now!" he doesn't let go of me but, he looks outside and says.

"Hey, Rory can you come in here and watch her for me, please, make sure she doesn't get that needle out of her arm." Who the hell is Rory? A see a boy who looks about 14 with olive toned skin, grey, and dark colored hair.

"Sure, Haymitch, I'll do it." He says walking into the doorway once he sees me his eyes open wide; probably because of all my cuts and my crazy look on my face. I manage to get my arm out of Haymitch's grip, but then this Rory dude grabs my arm. I can see from the look on his face that this is actually pretty awkward for him. Well, now he's just staring at me like an idiot!

"Get, off my arm, dude!" I say fighting against his grip.

"But, Haymitch said I have to watch you!" Yup, he's definitely 14 it sounds like he already went through puberty.

"I don't care what Haymitch said let go of me, right now!" Yes! I finally got out of his grip, I got my hand on the needle and I almost have it out of my arm.

But, of course a bunch of people come bursting into the room. Damn'it, why does this always happen to me? I'm so confused, I can't understand anyone! What's happening to me? My heart starts to beat really fast in my chest and I feel a scorching pain in my chest! Just like what I felt when I blacked out a day or maybe a few days before! I must be blacking out again, no I'm not going to black out this time! I start to fight it, I fight it for a few minutes, but my body defies me and everything goes black.

Snow's POV

Now, that I have that blue bimbo out of my way, it's time to get a new secretary; so far all; the people that I interviewed bore me or are retarded. I have a feeling that I won't find anyone useful, so maybe it's time to take that orange haired escort of Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark to use. After all she isn't doing anything in jail, she seems useful and maybe I can even find out a few secrets about them from her. I already sent some of my best Peacekeepers out to get her. She should be arriving here shortly, and here she is.

"Hello, Effie Trinket, how are you today?" I say smiling at her.

"Hello, Mr. President, I'm fine how are you?" She says looking around suspiciously.

"Good, I have to ask you something very important, Effie." Now she looks scared and immediately says.

"Whatever, Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta did I had nothing to do with it!" I laugh and she looks confused.

"Don't worry they didn't do anything, well at least not Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Abernathy. I was going to ask you if you would like to get out of your prison cell."

"I would like to but for what in return?"

"Something very simple, all I'm asking is for you to be my new secretary. I'm sure that would be very simple for you, I mean you did such a good job keeping District 12 inline for I don't know how long."

"Thank you, I... just need a moment to think about it."

"Oh, take your time." I say lying; if she doesn't make the decision soon. I'm going to kick her out of my office. And that is at the very least.

"I would love to be your new secretary." She suddenly says, wow I didn't have to threaten her at all. That is a first, I'll have her gather her things and get to work as soon as possible.

"Okay, I look forward to working with you. I'll let you gather your things then you can get straight to work."


	10. Love and Hate

The Odairs

Chapter 10

Johanna's POV

Finn and I are sitting on a small couch in Danika's hospital room. He has his arms wrapped around my waist and I have my head resting on his shoulder and our bodies are pushed close together. It's been a few hours since Danika woke up and passed out again. The doctor said that she had a mental breakdown, she was apparently injected so much with poison that when she realized that she had a needle in her arm and her brain automatically told her body that the poison was being realized into her system and then she passed out. Luckily her brain couldn't stop her heart. I'm really scared, I don't know if she's dead I mean she has a heartbeat but she isn't moving at all. I'm not sure if I'm just imagining the heartbeat or what. She told us a certain time to call her if she doesn't wake up but, I forget how many hours it was.

"Hey, Finn, you awake?" I quietly ask just in case he's sleeping.

"Yeah, Jo, what is it? Are you okay; are you hurt?" He answers abruptly looking at me. I roll my eyes ugh; the doctor told him I was fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine; do you remember how many hours it was that Danika doesn't wake up in to call her?"

"Mmhm, Mrs. Everdeen said to call either her or Prim, if she doesn't wake up tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I hope you do know that I'm fine." I lift my head off his shoulder to look at him. It is really hard to stay mad at him. Okay, I'll just refuse to look into his eyes; yeah I'll stare at his abs, no wait that's not helping either! Damn, why did I marry a man with no undesirable parts? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm awesome!

"Well, I was just making sure you weren't in pain or anything." He looks at me with a smile, trying to faze me.

"The doctor told me I was fine, remember you were there. Don't you know me well enough by now that I'm not going to change my mind just 'cause you're smiling at me? " I say laughing at him and lightly punching him in the arm.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you prefer making out." He says laughing and puckering his lips that makes him look like a fish not my hot husband. I can't help myself and start laughing at him and say.

"Please never make that face again, because you don't look like a pretty fish."

"Then what kind of fish do I look like?"

"A derp fish, this is what you looked like." I show him the face he made and he says.

"Nope, I make the derp fish face better."

"Aw hell naw, I make it better!"

"Are you challenging me to an epic derp fish face challenge?"

"You know it and I 'ma win!"

"I doubt that!"

We have the epic derp fish face battle of history, but no one won because it eventually got so bad where we couldn't stop laughing and almost choked. The challenge was a little distraction, but with every hour we become even more and more restless and nervous.

Finn and I don't want to eat or sleep. Even though Haymitch comes in every once in while trying to get us do one of those two things, but we refuse. The last we even left this room was when she had the mental breakdown and we don't want to risk anything like that again.

The hours go by from 1:00 pm to 10:00 at night. It seems like a lifetime before it even reaches 12:00 am and at 12 I feel my eyelids getting heavier. I try to fight it off, but pretty soon I'm asleep.

Finnick's POV

I don't know how Jo can sleep, but at least she's sleeping. When she got here I could tell that she didn't sleep at all when she was in the Capitol. I've been trying to convince her to sleep and eat, but she refuses to. I don't blame her for it, but it would make me feel better if she would. We almost got into a fist fight over it, that's normal for us. You always need to be prepared for a fist fight when two overly stubborn people fight. When there are three people overly stubborn people fighting you have to be prepared for an all-out war.

Right now Jo is laying on the loveseat sleeping with her head resting in my lap. I don't want to wake her up or hurt her, but I want to carry her to my room. I'll have to move her head so I can get up. Well, let's hope she is a heavy sleeper tonight, sometimes you can wake her up just by moving other times she won't wake up even if there are sirens. I gently take her head off my lap by cupping her cheek with my one hand and lifting her head. I quickly move and then I pick her up by under her knees and her back. Damn, she light, I can feel all of her ribs which make me infuriated at the Capitol. Then as I walk out of the room I walk into someone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you." I mumble backing up so I can see who I walked into. Wait, is that, Peeta? I think it is; what did they do to him? He looks the same but he isn't acting like himself. For one thing he looks angry and I've never seen him angry. He's talking to himself, I can't understand what he is saying, but it sounds awfully odd.

"Wait, huh, what did you say, Finnick?" Peeta asks finally realizing that I'm there.

"I apologized for walking into you."

"Oh, no it's fine it's my fault." He trails off walking away from me, talking to himself again.

Okay, that was weird; I think walking to my room. Once I make it to my room I push the door open and I have to move my arms from their positions. When I do that I feel her ribs again and that infuriates me again! I'm mad at the Capitol for doings this but mainly I'm mad at myself for basically sitting back and letting the Capitol do it! If I could only get to her before they managed to grab her and put her on the hovercraft! I'm the worst husband ever, I couldn't protect my wife! I tuck her into my bed and lift the covers up around her.

Speaking of being the worst husband ever, I'm also the worst father ever! I couldn't protect my own daughter! As soon as I heard those Jabberjays I should have known that something was up, but no I let Katniss convince me that it wasn't real! And now here I am now with Danika half dead in a hospital bed! I hate myself no, not hate I loathe myself!


	11. Oh Shit Its Story Time Part 1

The Odairs

Chapter 11

Danika's POV

I open my eyes and all I see is a bright light shining into my face. I try to move but, find out that I can't. I look and see that I am strapped down onto a hospital bed from my chest down to my ankles.

"Oh crap, not again, we were so close to making it out!" I yell out in frustration, hitting my head against the backboard of the bed. Ow, are you freaking serious!

"What, Danika? You're awake!" I swear I hear Dad say sleepily at first and then waking up and becoming excited.

"You don't say!" I reply back to the recording that Snow got to sound like my dad.

"I'm going to completely disregard that last statement of yours." I don't know how they made it say things that he would say. How the hell, am I going to get out of this bed? Then I feel the needle in my arm, if I could just puncture the strap well enough then I could pull on the strap by moving and hopefully rip it. I hear the sound of Dad or should I say the actor they got to play my dad get up and go outside.

I'm able to puncture the strap over my chest. I make a bigger hole in the cream colored strap. Halleluiah, finally something is going my way! Once I think the hole is big enough I start to loosen it by squirming. After a couple of minutes I hear a ripping noise and I am able to sit up half way. I am able to then pull my arms out from under the straps. I then undo every single strap that's left.

I stand up but as soon as set down my feet down, I fall down because I have no feeling in my right leg. I pull myself up from the floor using the hospital bed. That is when I realize that someone washed me off, put me in a hospital gown, and put my hair up into a ponytail. The Capitol would never do that, maybe I am in District 13. Just as I sit down on the bed, a bunch of people come storming into the room.

From what I can see it's Mom, Dad, a little blonde girl that looks about 13 years old, a lady that looks like the girl's mom, and Haymitch. There's a lot of unintelligible yelling going on. And I am automatically being hugged and picked up my Dad and Mom. At first we are just yelling happy things at each other, than they start yelling at me for making them worried and things along those lines. Then I get hugged by Haymitch who is calmer than the others.

After that drama fest, the lady, whose name is Mrs. Everdeen and the little girl Prim (I just found that out, oh yeah and there related to Peeta's preggers girlfriend.) check me out to see if everything's cool. Apparently everything is fine; I just have to watch out for my right leg if I don't start getting feeling in it by a week, that I might need it amputated. Well, that doesn't sound too pleasant, but on the bright side I can eat. If I hold down the food then I can be released, but I have to be careful.

"Danika can't be careful; she can't even walk right when there's nothing wrong with her legs." Dad says in his matter of fact voice. There's a silence and some laughing after that Mom says.

"You do know he serious right."

"I think they get, Mom." I say about to get off the bed and hit her, okay well at least I would try too.

"Nope, I don't think they do, Danika." Haymitch says laughing his ass off at it.

"I second that opinion." Dad says smiling at me, sometimes I just feel like attacking my family and friends. After that they start talking and I zone out for a while.

"So, what exactly is the story behind all your cuts and you're kidnapping?" Dad asks with everyone staring at me, oh I guess Prim and Mrs. Everdeen left. Oh crap, how exactly can I explain this without making them mad? Well, there is no possible way out of it so I guess I'll tell it like it is.

I take a deep breath and tell them the story starting from the day the Quarter Quell started.


	12. Oh Shit Its Story Time Part 2

The Odairs

Chapter 12

Danika's POV

Before I told the story Haymitch left. Now the story is over and they look pretty mad, no they look infuriated. I'm not sure if that fury is directed at me or the Capitol, but I'll find out in 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. And now the wrath of my parents will begin, I'm not scared of them I'm actually quite used to their yelling. Usually when we get in I yell back, but I always get into more trouble. I just can't help it, it's their faults I inherited all their good and bad traits.

Huh, wait how come there isn't any screaming or hollering going on? What happened to their wrath, aw I actually kinda enjoy their wrath. It's a family bonding moment when you holler at each other erratically. Don't judge me I never said it was a good family bonding moment. Oh speak of the devil, now they start yelling at me.

"Why would you fight back; why didn't you just stay with one of your friends until they left?" Mom yells at me, I can see on her face that she is _very_ upset.

"It's my natural instinct to fight back, Mom! Don't say that you wouldn't have done the same thing!" I say trying not to raise my voice at her.

"Don't get fresh, with me!" Mom says oh; guess I failed at not raising my voice.

"No, we would have thought before we acted!" Dad says backing Mom up because they usually have the same way of thinking. I can't believe he just said that they would so do the same thing as I did! Why does Team Johinnick always have to win? Can't Team Danika win for once?

I am about to get in the last word but, I think better of it, I would just be digging myself in a deeper hole then I already am in. I also notice a weird look in their eyes, but manly Dad's. I wonder what that look was about. Before I could think twice about it, our food arrives. Halleluiah this is the first meal I had since I was kidnapped! I automatically dig in. I'm so happy to have food to eat again.

After, um dinner I think, yeah let's call it dinner, was over. I held my food down for an hour and I was officially deemed releasable! Yay, now I don't have to deal with anymore needles! Ugh but now I'm really tired, Mrs. Everdeen says that that's normal for someone who lost a lot of blood. Now about an hour after I'm deemed releasable Dad and Mom are calmer and I'm starting to fall asleep.

Johanna's POV

"Okay so now that Danika's asleep, we need to discuss some things." I say looking at Danika to make sure she's asleep and then at Fin.

"I know, so what do you want to start with, Jo?"

"Well, for one I think we both agree that we have to keep her here, we can't send her to District 7 or 4."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be smart or possible at this moment. Do you think they would let her into the Board Room, I mean she can fight, well at least we thought her how to use a trident and axe."

"Maybe, I guess we'll find out soon. Now to the most important question; with her condition she can't fight in the war. "

"It's completely out of the question she can't fight in the war for two reasons: number 1- like you said she is in no condition to fight and number 2- we almost lost her once I really don't want her fighting with us where she could die."

"So then it's settled, now we just need a way to break it to her." I say looking up at from where I am leaning my head on his shoulder.

His arms are around wrapped around my shoulders. I feel much better talking about this stuff in his arms. I feel safe, loved and just plain awesome in his arms if that is anyway that I could explain it. He's looking back down at me with those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Ready for bed, babe?" Fin asks me yawning but, not moving his arm that is wrapped around me one inch.

"Yeah, and I can obviously see you are."

He drops his arm but then grabs my hand. I'm the first to get up and then I pull him up. I feel much better leaving Danika alone now because I know everything's fine. Then we walk hand in hand to our room.

Danika's POV

I just finished my breakfast when some dude with closed cropped grey hair, blues, and impossible pressure comes in and says.

"Danika Odair you are wanted in the Board Room." He says in a gruff monotone. Who the hell is he and why am I wanted in the Board Room? What the hell is the Board Room?

"What the hell is the Board Room? And why am I wanted there? I didn't do anything wrong, well at least not yet." I ask him and look at me surprised.

"Well, you're very upfront." He says looking me up and down; I narrow my eyes at him.

"You didn't answer my question." I say maintaining my narrowed eyes.

"Okay, Danika, you should get ready to go to the Board Room!" Mom says breaking up my stare down with the big fat guy. Huh, wait did she just break up a fight I was in, is it opposite day? Well the big fat guy leaves, and then I ask.

"What the hell was that for, Mom?" Then Dad pipes in.

"Are you drunk or high, Jo?" He gets up and sniffs her breath and checks her eyes.

"Did you hang out with Haymitch last night? " I ask trying to get up on my feet, but of course I haven't gotten the feeling back yet, so I almost automatically fall. Before I can hit the floor my parents grab my arms, shaking their heads, having mental faceplams.

"Why don't you just get in the wheelchair?" Dad asks me dragging me to the wheelchair.

"I refuse to get into the wheelchair I can walk perfectly fine." I say trying to squirm out of his grip on my torso.

"Just because you can't walk right when there's nothing wrong with your leg doesn't mean you can walk fine now." Mom says laughing and helping Dad by trying to push me into the wheelchair. I just stand my ground for a couple of minutes, until the big fat guy comes back and yells at us to get in the Board Room. They finally give up and I start walking out the door. Well I mean it's not exactly walking but I'm keeping myself up by practically hugging the wall.

Mom and Dad are behind me walking hand in hand and laughing at my attempt to stay upright. I know that most people in the hallway are probably staring at us like we are crazy, but we're pretty use to it we get those looks at home. District 13 really has to start getting use to us, because we are probably going to stay here until we start fighting the war I guess.

When I get into the mysterious Board Room I see like way to many people I recognize a few like: Haymitch, Nuts, Lil Miss Preggers, Prim, and that Rory kid. Who by the way is still staring at me like I am an alien. Well everyone here is staring at me like I am an alien. With the exception of Haymitch who just is well looking like he needs a drink.

"Okay two things: number one didn't you're parents teach you it's rude to stare and I know I look horrible but just keep it to yourselves." I say sitting down and rolling my eyes at everyone.

"Is she serious?" A dude that looks like an older version of Rory asks the blonde chick that is sitting next to him.

"I think so." The chick replies.

After that I zone out picking at my scabs on my leg. The lady who introduces herself as President Coin asks me like I'm an idiot to tell her the story of how I got kidnapped . I automatically don't like her for that reason.

"First of all I'm not an idiot and secondly now maybe I won't 'cause your treating me like I am one!"

Pretty much everyone is surprised at my little outburst, but I'm still fuming. I want to say more but I try to hold my tongue. I decide to tell my story again, I start from the beginning until when I came here. The looks on people's faces are looks of horror and some of the faint of heart are very pale.

Then I remember something I really need to ask Katniss, Katpiss or whatever the hell her name is.

" Katniss, are you really pregnant or was a publicity stunt so you can get more stuff from your sponsors?" I ask straight up and she looks a little surprised by my question.

"I'm not, but I don't know why," She pauses before she says Peeta's name. "Peeta did that."

"It's a publicity stunt then." Haymitch answers for her.

Now things get interesting we start discussing war tactics. I pay attention for a while until I get distracted by Blondie and older version of Rory over there. They are practically eye fucking each other, but then they look away from each other. Wow, there's some major sexual tension up in here.

When the meetings over and everyone's walking out to go the cafeteria, I pass by those two and say loud and clear.

"Sexual tension, over here, we have some sexual tension over here!"

Mom turns to look at me and says while smiling.

"Way to steal my thunder, I was going to say that, damn you! Why do you have to be like me? "


	13. Revelations and Rage

The Odairs

Chapter 13

Danika's POV

When, I finally get to our new room which has two beds in it, the one to the right is mine and the on to the left is Mom and Dad's. I sit down on my bed waiting for my parents to come in, they asked me to wait for them to come in. They've been acting really weird lately, like right now for instance, they're just standing outside of the closed door talking. Or I hope it would be really creepy if they are having a make out session out there. Ugh, don't think about, don't think about it! I say trying to terminate the bad image that just popped into my mind a minute ago. Oh wait, if they were I would probably be the one outside. Goddammitt, why do I have to be so smart?

Mom is the first one in the room followed by Dad. They look solemn; they quickly shut the door, oh hell no, please don't let them be giving me the talk. Mom already gave me the talk when I was 11 and I went through the awkward phase of becoming an adult. Please don't remind me of that time, it was weird and scary, but the boys were hot (well at least afterwards). Dad goes and sits down in the only arm chair in the room which is across from my bed. Mom sits on their bed. Of course a moment of silence passes while they look at each other and then at me. This is making me nervous because they are acting funny again.

"So, what did you want to talk about with me?" I ask being the first to break the pattern that is forming.

"Well your father and I decided something that we need to tell you." Mom says looking at Dad for help. Yeah, this can't be good news if Mom needs help with saying it.

"We decided that you can stay here but, you aren't allowed to fight in the war." Dad says looking at me; his sea green eyes meeting my plain brown ones. When his words actually set into my brain I become infuriated, I feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. I just start yelling the things that first come into my mind because I lost the ability to think straight and rationally.

"JUST BECAUSE I MESS UP THIS ONE TIME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID! I'M SIXTEEN CAN I HAVE SOME INDEPENDENCE, FOR ONCE? I CAN FIGHT JUST AS WELL AS YOU CAN, I USED TO SNEAK DOWN TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND TRAIN MYSLEF AFTER YOU TWO TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE A TRIDENT AND AXE!"

"WE'RE NOT TREATING YOU LIKE A LITTLE KID! " Dad yells interrupting my rant.

"WE KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT, TRUST US WE'RE DOING THIS FOR A GOOD REASON!" Mom yells backing Dad up of course.

"WHAT'S THIS AWESOME REASON, THEN, HUH?" I ask becoming more and more infuriated with each minute. They pause for a while just looking at each other. They don't have a reason, I knew it, and they are just doing it to oppress me!

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! I CAN'T STAND TO BE HERE ANOTHER MINUTE!" I yell as I walk out the door leaving them there in my dust. I know that they are following me yelling at me to come back, but I just ignore their calls and keep on walking. No running, as far away as I can from them.

Eventually I lose them and I hit a dead end at a part of District 13 that I don't remember. I see a door and without thinking I open it and run out of it. The first thing I see it sunshine, something I haven't seen in weeks, or months. It feels so good on my skin that I just continue walking into a forest. About an hour or two later I reach a lake. It isn't anything like the ocean but, it will do. I haven't gone swimming in I don't know how long so, I immediately take of my shirt and pants and jump in the cool and inviting water in my underwear.

It feels so good to swim again, I don't care that the water is freezing. I just dip under and out of the water and swim. Swimming for me is a second nature it's just like walking for me; except, I'm good at it, unlike walking. I could actually swim before I could walk because it was my dad's smart idea to bring me into the ocean as soon as they brought me home.

After my muscles start aching in a good way; I lie on a rock in the sun and dry off.

Effie's POV

"Mr. President," I say walking into President Snow, my new employers, office. "Peeta, Johanna, and Danielle are nowhere to be found." After I'm done I prepare myself for the worse.

"The girls name is Danika not Danielle, Effie. And thank you, you may go." He says staring out the window into his rosebush garden as he does a lot.

"Have a good evening, Mr. President." I say leaving his office thankfully alive.

I sit back down at my place behind the front desk. I start to flip through some files, when one of the female Peacekeepers that guard the door comes over. I believe her name is Emerald.

"Hey, Effie, how come you're still alive?" Emerald asks sitting on the top of the desk.

'I don't know why, Emerald, but he kills secretaries on their second week of work?"

"Yeah, the one before the last one only lasted a day. You must something special to him. See ya later."

I don't reply because what she just told me scared me to death, I think I know what Snow wants to do with me! He wants to use me against Peeta, Haymitch, and Katniss. By getting information out of me about them and I won't let that happen. I may get along with them but I still care about them and I want them to kick Snow's ass straight out of the Capitol!


	14. Someone's A Handful

The Odairs

Chapter 14

Danika's POV

Amazingly, I made it back from the woods and back to the center. How, am I going to get in without being seen? I can tell that a lot of the people in the Board Room are leery of me; I could be kicked out to the curb for anything. I really don't think that being seen sneaking back into the building, will help my case.

Curse, Coin for not allowing any windows near the doors, which would have made my job hellva a lot easier! Now my only chance is to quietly and sneakily sneak in through the door and into the hallway; while avoiding my parents (who are probably mad as hell at me), the guards, Coin, Plutarch, and pretty much all of the people who were in the Board Room. This is a piece of cake; a really good tasting strawberry shortcake! Focus, Danika focus; you got to keep your head in the game!

I gulp and take a deep breathe, then I pull the door open just big enough so that I could slide through. Once I'm inside I notice that no one saw me! Yes, I'm so freaking awesome! I guess I don't need to be on the defensive anymore. And, with that I turn the corner. All at once I collided with someone or something! I feel my arm getting pulled and the person jerks us into a corner. Aw man, please don't let it be Dad or Mom! I look up and it is…

Haymitch's POV

The first thought that pops into my mind when Danika and I collided was, well, she's lucky that I found her and not Jo or Finn.

"And where do you think you are going, missy?" I say looking at her. Damn, it scary how old she got, she's still the little girl I met in the Capitol; even though she looks somewhat different, older more mature, and of course with her genes very pretty.

"I just went for a short walk." She replies with the same stubbornness and sassiness as her mother and the cockiness of her father.

"A three hour walks, when you can barely limp, Danika; yeah, right!"

"Okay so I was limping, alright."

She's still going along with that lie I see.

"I doubt that. Now, come on your parents are worried sick and not to mention super pissed." I say leading her to wherever, Jo and Finn are. She starts to protest spinning around on her heals.

"Do, I have to? They are being so unfair to me! I need my freedom!"

What does she mean by they are being unfair to her? And her freedom; seriously what is going on?

"Yes you have to, sweetheart. What do you mean by they are being unfair to you and taking away your freedom?"

"Well, long story short, I'm not allowed to fight in the war, because they don't think I can fight and they don't think I'm responsible enough because I got kidnapped!"

She, looks royally pissed during that whole statement and afterwards. I should have seen this coming! Of course Finnick and Johanna would try to pull of something like this! And of course through all this Danika is taking it the wrong way! It's almost comical how this is so predictable.

"Danika, sweetie, it's not because of what you think. It's completely different." I say grabbing her attention and making her become more infuriated.

"Then, why are they doing it, please enlighten me!"

"It's quite simple, even though you won't believe me. When you and your Mom were kidnapped and being tortured your Dad took it quite hard. He even offered to commit suicide for you if it would stop the torturing."

With that last sentence she suddenly looks like she feels guilty and sad. I wasn't going for this angle.

"Luckily he didn't try. He wouldn't eat anything. He started looking very pale and sickly. That lasted until Peeta, your mother, and you arrived. Once you guys did arrive he was so happy to see you two. When you passed out both of them went totally berserk. Your dad stared giving you CPR and the doctors and staff had to pry you away from them, also I had to hold them back. When you were in the hospital they left you room very rarely and didn't eat. Can you see where I am getting at, Danika?"

Danika just looks so stunned she doesn't reply, so I continue.

"I'm trying to say that they are doing this just to keep you safe. Even though they know you can fight and protect yourself. They're still afraid. They almost lost you once to the Capitol and they're too afraid that they'll lose you again; either with being killed in battle or if the Capitol wins being, murdered by them. "

After a long pause she asks.

"Did, they tell you say that?"

"No, Danika why would, they tell me what to tell you; I didn't even know about this until you told me!"

"Yeah right, Haymitch!"

And with that she storms down the hallway, towards her room. Ugh, why do I even try to help anymore? I could seriously use some liquor right now. Jo and Finn really have their hands full with her, she's something else!


	15. You Don't Say, Danika!

The Odairs

Chapter 15

Danika's POV

When I was getting hollered at by my parents an hour ago all I could think of was Haymitch's story. Could it really be true; were they really that upset? Would Dad really try to commit suicide for me? If it true; I really hate myself for causing all these problems! What if Dad really went through with it? I could never be able to live with myself, if he did!

But wait, I'm not even sure if Haymitch just made all of it up. The story does explain why Dad has that weird look in his eyes and why they got so mad at me after I told the story. It could be true, because Haymitch did know them before I was born. Mom and Dad do seem like they would do something like that. Now come to think of it; it would also explain why Mom and Dad are always holding hands it's like their afraid they'll lose each other again. And it also explains why they seemed a bit nervous when we had to go to the Board Room, they were afraid I would get shipped back to Four and then the Capitol would find me again, but only this time I would more than likely end up dead.

Oh my god, Haymitch's story is true!

Why was I such a bitch and not believe him? That is just like me to be so stubborn, stupid, and frustrating! I have to go apologize to him immediately and then I have to confront Mom and Dad about it!

Even though I know I'll get in so much more trouble, I rush out of our room. Run to where I believe is Haymitch's room. Knock on the door like a madwoman, until he opens the door. In one quick breathe I say.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch Haymitch! You were right, what you said is the reason their doing it! Please forgive me!"

"I knew you would eventually come around, Danika. And yes I forgive you." He says actually hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I say practically screaming it so everyone can here. Haymitch releases me from the hug and laughs.

"You're very welcome, dear. Now you best be getting on your way back to your room before you get into more trouble. Trust me you really don't need that."

"But I'm not afraid of Dad or Mom, Haymitch. Why should I be?"

"Well you should be. I know I am afraid of them."

"Bye, Haymitch thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, anytime. See ya, soon."

He says as I turn to leave and confront Mom and Dad about the situation at hand.


	16. The1st Confrontation: Danika and Finnick

The Odairs

Chapter 16

Danika's POV

I make it back to our compartment with a lot of suspenseful time to spare. At last I hear my parents outside of the door. Well here goes nothing I think as I slowly walk to the door, put my hand on the door knob, I gulp before throwing the door open.

Johanna's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you, Danika?" I yell at my deranged daughter after she throws the door open towards Finn and I.

"We need to talk, right now!" She says while dragging us into our room and slamming the door shut. This is weird, even for her. I mean Danika's crazy but she's usually not this crazy. I sit down on the bed, still pretty mad at Danika, for what she did. Know she can tell that we are still mad at her for sneaking out I guess you could call it.

Danika looks down at her feet; she always does that when she apologizes.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Haymitch told me the real reason you guys aren't letting me fight."

Then looking at Finn she says quietly.

"He told me everything."

"HE DID WHAT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EVERYTHING!" I scream at her, but nothing happens because she and Finnick are just sitting there looking at each other in silence. I'm obviously not going to get an answer out of them so, I might as well go over and pay a visit to Haymitch.

Finnick's POV

Oh no, he told her everything! Oh, god is this a bad or good thing? Danika walk slowly over to me and hugs me and rest her head on my shoulder, like she used to do when she was little.

"Daddy," She says quietly.

"Yes, Danika?" I ask afraid of what might come out next.

"Is it true that you would commit… She pauses to gulps in the middle of her sentence. "Suicide, for me?"

"Yes, I was considering that to try to stop the capitol from hurting you."

"Daddy, please don't ever do that! If did die you would at least still be alive and you would have had, Mom."

When she starts talking about if she died I start to shudder.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, sweetheart."

"Is it also true that you don't want me to fight because you're afraid that you might lose me?"

"Yes, it has nothing to do with the fact that you can or can't fight, but your mother and my fears."

"You know that you could keep better track of me if I went with you guys, right?" She says sitting back down on the bed.

"Ha-ha, nice try, babe, but you can't pull something over on me; because that's something I would try."

I say as I get up to go , find Jo and Danika smiles and says.  
"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Danika. Now let's hope your Mom isn't mad 'cause she can get scary."

"Not really, Dad."

"That's what all the scary females say." I say before I open the door.


	17. What The Hell Are They!

The Odairs

New OC

Liam – dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tannish pale-ish, tall around 6 'foot, 16 years old, cute, serious but has a sense of humor, likes to mess around to a point, very secretive, and not talkative.

Chapter 17: What the hell are they?!

Effie's POV

So far I'm still alive so I believe that's a good thing. I'm tired of being scared that President Snow might kill me. Suddenly, hand pops out from behind me and covers my mouth and I get pulled into a dark room. I'm scared and I try to fight back, but I'm too late.

Katniss's POV

We are in the middle of a war board meeting when: Effie and a 16 year old year old boy with dark brown hair' hazel eyes, tan but not yet tan skin walks in. He somewhat reminds me of a younger version of Gale. I'm really losing it.

"Who the hell are they?!" Of course, our one and only Danika Odair shout out. Then Johanna hits her and says.

"When will you ever stop being rude?"

"Oh, yeah like you wouldn't do the same thing?" She says hitting her back. She then turns back to our guests.

"So seriously what the hell are you guys?"

Effie answers first.

"I am Effie Trinket; a Capitol citizen. Who are you? "

She makes a face at Capitol citizen and smirks and says.

"Danika Odair; how 'bout I show you how we welcome Capitol citizens where I'm from."

While making a fist behind her back; she starts to move her fist to punch her, but then Coin interrupts her saying.

"Danika!"

"Fine, but I didn't see the problem in that."

"Oh my, I just realized your Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason's daughter!" Effie exclaims while looking at Johanna and Finnick who are making out in a corner.

"You, don't say?! Mom, Dad will you get a room! You guys are disgusting! "

The boy finally speaks up.

"Hi' I'm Liam. I'm a rebel from the Capitol."

"You got a last name, Liam?" Danika asks.

"Nope."

Danika's POV

Wow, someone's mysterious and a bit of a creeper.


	18. Chapter 18

The Odairs

Chapter 18: More about the Creeper Liam

Danika's POV

Wait, did he say rebel from the Capitol?! How can he be a rebel from the Capitol?! Did I hear that right?!

"Wait…" I begin to say but of course at this moment my father choses to start paying attention.

"DANIKA, WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH SOME RANDOM BOY!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU CAN'T DATE UNTIL YOU'RE 30!"

"DAD, GO BACK TO MAKING OUT WITH MOM, AND DAD WHY WOULD I FLIRT WITH HIM!?"

I scream back at my dad and as soon as the word him comes out of my mouth I point at Liam. I can feel my face growing redder once I realize everyone was staring at us. The meeting just drags on as if nothing happens and before I know it the meetings over.

Liam's POV

As we are leaving the Board Meeting I walk away from wherever the crowd is going. You know what this place reminds me of, a hospital. With its repetitious white and gray color scheme. The funny thing is I feel more at home here than I did at home. I know I shouldn't think like that just because I have different views then my family on some things, but I can't help it. Then I walk into something, I take a step back and I look down and then see that somewhat amusing girl from the Board Room. Oh, what was her name… oh yeah Danika.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there." I say as she begins to turn but then, stops.

"It's cool; I guess I should probably introduce myself to you properly. Or as properly as I can manage, I'm Danika. Danika Odair."

"I'm Liam Young."

I think this is the first time I got a good look at her. She's actually pretty good looking. I mean with her long blonde hair, her wide set wide light amber brown eyes, the pink pout of her lips, and the receding cuts some parts skin. I wonder how she got them, they look like they must of hurt some of them are huge.

"Well, you don't seem as much as a creeper as you did before."

We start walking it's then when I notice our height difference she only reaches up to my shoulder. There's something that's off about her walk, she's limping.

"So, how old are you, Liam? I'm 16."

"Me too; it's pretty boring do you do for fun around here?"

"You got that right. Pull pranks on people, sneak out, get in trouble, train, and get in trouble some more. It's nothing like the fun you guys have in the Capitol!"

"Oh, really and what fun do we have in the Capitol?" I say taking offence at what she said.

"You should know better than me, you live there."

This has to be the most awkward conversation ever. Danika stops and quickly turns on her heels.

"Okay, I'll just say it! Liam, How can you be a rebel and from the Capitol!? I mean it just doesn't make sense!"

"Not everyone from the Capitol thinks the same as Snow, Danika! People do have different beliefs you know!"

"Really, I couldn't tell that from when I was there! It seems like everyone worships Snow there! Every time he comes on the TV people just go crazy and when it's time for the Hunger Games they love seeing people get killed because of Snow!"

Danika manages to somehow get up into my face despite our height differences and I decide to fight back.

"How do you that?! Did you ever think that they were just putting on a show?! No, because your too stubborn to see it!"

"Oh, I'm too stubborn to see it! I'm stubborn enough to see that when an arrogant, Snow loving, Capitol lover, is spy trying to get into enemy base so they can send word back to the Capitol so they can win!"

"Well, I guess I'm just so arrogant, Snow Loving, capitol loving, and so undesirable, that you couldn't flirt with me!"

She made a quick turn on her heel and started walking away. Her blonde locks flying out behind her like the golden rays of sunset.

Danika's POV

I'm still fuming from the fight I had with Liam. Great I just ruined the chance of friendship with the only other person in District 13 that is my age. Not to mention a guy! I thought if you had a lot of guy friends that you were supposed to have less drama. That just shows you how awesome am at screwing things up.


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Alright so, I came up with an idea to include 3- 4 of Danika's friends to The Odairs and I thought that I could have some of the readers create their own characters and answer some of these questions following this little spiel. Please PM or review your answers. Good luck and thank you! Also feel free to add anything else that I did not add in the questions. I will post the winners at a later time and add them into the story at a later time. Please come up with a characters, because so far I only have one and I do not feel like just totally forgetting about the character. I know a lot you readers out their have really great ideas and I would like to hear them. Thanks.

Scarlett

Questions:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District 4 or 7:

Other Family Members and their life:

Story of how they met Danika and age at the time:

How they feel about the Capitol and the rebellion and why they feel like that:

Can they fight? :

If yes than how:

A day in the life of them:

What their reaction was when Danika disappeared:

Their personality:

How they act with Danika:

How they look:


	20. Chapter 20

The Odairs

Chapter 19: Family Time, Friend Time, and Fighting Time

Finnick's POV

I'm in the bathroom at the same time as Jo she's about to get washed, but she doesn't in a way she seems afraid of the water. Damn jackasses in the Capitol! Looks like we're gonna need a family meeting; I just need to find that daughter of mine. Where has she been at lately? I eventually find her when I catch her walking into the building dripping wet.

"And where have you been lately?"

As soon as she says that she cocks her head to the side and I can tell she's thinking.

"Uh… shopping."

"It doesn't matter right now, what's up with your Mother?"

"Oh you mean the water thing…"

She gets an uncomfortable look on her face. She can't look me in the eyes. Oh crap, what is she going to say?

"Well I think they kinda poured water on her then electrocuted her..."

I take a deep breath and compose myself.

"You've obviously been swimming so I think we should try to fix this problem the Odair way."

"Wait, do you mean the way you taught me how to swim, by basically almost drowning me in the ocean when I was one?"

"I so did not your mother lied you were 2! And yes."

Day 1:

We get Jo outside and near the lake, but as soon as Danika steps into the water she grabs her and drags her all the way back to the headquarters all the while with me grabbing her feet trying to stop her. We are also all yelling at one another.

Day 2:

We made progress today she actually let us go swimming without a fight I mean she did look constipated the whole time, but I think tomorrow we could get her into the water.

Day 3:

So I didn't get her into the water but I have two black eyes and future babies are dead.

Day 4:

We got her into the water up to her feet today it took three hours of coaxing, but we did it and then she passed out.

Day 5:

We got her into the water up to her ankles and she didn't pass out today she seem to be getting more confident each day.

Day 6:

Now she got in up to her knees.

Day 7:

She got in up to her waist today.

Day 8:

She got in up to her chest today, but she wouldn't swim.

Day 9: Another round of babies dead but she got in up to her neck.

Day 10:

Jo swam today! She's cured and Danika said almost drowning someone to teach them how to swim is a bad idea, ha what does she know! I mean I'm not allowed in our room tonight, but she's cured.

Danika's POV

After the special meeting which I totally pay attention during. Coin tells Liam and me to stay back. My parents shoot me a look that says what did you do, your dead if you're in trouble. Oh great, now I have to pay attention and I want to make a new friend, but it's gonna be awkward.

"Okay, kids! You two have a chance to do something dangerous and crucial to the rebellion. All you have to do is complete a test tomorrow morning at 6 o clock sharp. Only one of you can win. Be there no later than 5 30, we will supply the clothes and weapons and courses. After that you will find out the mission and your practices and your first mission."

She says with one last cold hard look.

"We obviously don't have a choice, so I guess see you tomorrow, Liam?"

He just looks at me; well I'll have to apologize.

"Alright, I'm sorry about our little fight, look I want to be your friend, but I mean after all a lot of crap happened to me in the Capitol and because of the Capitol. I'm sorry I want to be friends."

He finally smiles his odd smile that has somewhat of a sad hint to it and he says.

"I agree, so see you tomorrow."

The Next Day:

Liam's POV

Its 5 30 and Danika and I are warming up for our test. She is looking quite pretty with her hair pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs hanging out and her black tights and grey tank top. I'm basically wearing the same outfit but only with pants. She automatically goes over to the mace, bow and arrow, and ninja stars. With her size I'm guessing her one weak point is hand to hand combat. I go over to a sword, knives, and a spear. I can obviously beat her with my hand to hand combat skills. We aren't talking because we both understand that in a matter of minutes one of us will be accepted and the other won't.

It suddenly becomes 6 and we start with weapons Danika beats me by 6 points, now it's hand to hand combat I beat Danika in a matter of minutes, now it is running I can sprint for a while, but Danika runs way longer than me. With that the competition is over and we go back to the Board Room.

Coin says this was a very hard decision, but you both won, congratulations now for your mission."


	21. Author's Note Part 2

Author's Note Part 2: Okay so this has something to do with the plot, but you'll have to read to find out. I'll try to update this upcoming weekend. If you still have a character feel free to review or PM me. Thanks to PatnissEverlark!

Danika's Friends:

Created by PatnissEverlark

Name: Ivan Reed

Age: 15

Gender: Male

District 4 or 7: 4

Other Family Members and their life: just a mother Jewel ( who is pale like Ivan, has the darker hair than Ivan, and green eyes.) who sells crappy jewelry for a living

Story of how they met Danika and age at the time: Danika stood up for him for him to a bully when he was six and he stuck to her like glue after that. He eventually grew on her.

How they feel about the Capitol and the rebellion and why they feel like that: strongly against the Capitol because he's fairly poor but doesn't want too much bloodshed in the rebellion.

Can they fight? : no

If yes than how:

A day in the life of them: wakes up. Eats a small breakfast with his mother. Goes to school. Comes home. Helps his mom make jewelry. Goes out with friends. Comes home. Eats dinner. Sells the jewelry in the square. Comes home. Goes to bed.

What their reaction was when Danika disappeared: worried but not surprised. Since he knew her for so long, he knew she would do something like disappearing

Their personality: shy and quirky

How they act with Danika: friendly and loyal. She could tell him anything and he would never tell. He's very trustworthy.

How they look: tall and scrawny. Curly brown hair and glasses. Long legs. Pale skin.


	22. Chapter 22

The Odairs

Chapter 21: The Mission

Danika's POV

"You will be going under cover in the Capitol; as Snow's workers. You will stay undercover and inform us if you find anything. On the day when we tell you that we are ready you will keep Snow busy for us. You will need extensive training."

She does not need to go further on that point about keeping snow busy, I get it from the look on her face. I don't know why but, I'm actually a bit scared for the mission. Usually, I'm quite fearless; nothing's really been the same anymore.

"Okay so, when does training start, Coin?"

She looks at the clock on her wrist.

"Right now, actually. Come with me."

Liam and I look at one another and shrug. At least I don't have any more trouble keeping up with them anymore. That damn leg was pissing me off!

"So what exactly are we doing?"

She leads us down a hallway I've never been down before. She finally comes to a stop at a door with one of those lock keypads that scan your hand to let you in. Once it is open she walks in the room quickly and the door shuts behind her.

"I'm guessing she took the liberty of putting our DNA in the system."

Liam says and I turn my head and my brown eyes meet his hazel ones.

"Ladies first."

He laughs.

"Oh, so I'm a lady now." I say smiling I always found that saying funny for some reason.

I put my palm down on the scanner I feel the heat of a red light go up and down my palm; suddenly I feel a slight pinch on the tip of my middle finger. I quickly move my hand and see small slice in my finger that is quickly filling up with blood and running over my finger tip and I see a small knife that is similar to a steak knife go back into the scanner. The door quickly slides open and I walk , the room is huge and very technologically advanced!

"Welcome, Danika."

I hear a computer voice say, and then I realize it's the room. I walk over to the closest surface and see that it is a touch screen and it has a file with my name on it. I open it and see a picture of myself and all the information that it could have on me it has.

"Whoa! This is kinda creepy, but neat at the same time."

"Quite true."

Coin says from her spot behind me. I close the file and let her lead me to an area that has a table and three chairs.

"This had to of cost a fortune, just to invent this technology. You guys much be rich, real rich."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Liam walk in, he isn't quite as amazed as I was, but the capitol does have fancy technology. He takes a seat next to me and Coin continues.

"Your first training mission isn't actually a training mission it's real mission and it's still dangerous, but not as dangerous as the type you will be going on."

"What the hell! Is she trying to kill us?" I mutter under my breath.

"You will be going to the Headquarters of the rebels in District 4, I would hope you could figure out where they are Danika, and you will meet with the rebel leader he will send you to give something to important members of the rebel leaders in different areas maybe even different Districts. Then you report back to him and see what he has for you two. Hopefully it will only take a week possibly even three weeks. Here is your equipment. Get changed, you have to leave soon."

"Right here?!

Liam asks looking quickly glancing at me and then back to Coin.

"Yes, it will be just like wearing a bathing suit."

She presses a button and a compartment pops out and almost knocks me out of my chair, I see the weapons that I chose for the test on top.I carefully take them out and set them on the table. Then I see two brown leather gloves without fingers and slits on the wrists, which I stick my finger into and find that it is a pocket for the ninja stars. I put five in each pocket then pull the gloves on, it's a perfect fit. With a quick flick of my wrist a star is in my hands ready to be thrown, its odd I have ten more ninja stars. Oh there are also pockets on the front, if i bend my wrist forward I should be able to get one with my other hand. The best part is the stars don't fall out when I shake my hands. That's really cool! Then there is a belt matching the gloves, on it there are two holsters for arrows on on each hip; each holding 100 arrows. I pick out an arrow from each one I see a button on each one. I press the button from the one on my left and see that it quickly sets on fire; I turn it off and put it back. The one on my left grows very sharp small steel fragments on the tip, I slide my finger tip on one fragment and quickly find that it is not only very sharp so I don't feel it cut myself, but it is quite sticky. I put it back. I look and see a cylinder shaped holder a few inches away from the holster on my right and see that it is the same shape of the maces handle, but how will it all fit. I click the button on the handle and see the chain disappear into the handle followed by the ball, which shrinks down to the size of a golf ball. I shrug and stick it into the container. Next is the bow, how the hell am I going to stick it onto the belt. I see that it actually folds up into three sticks and the string shrinks to fit the stick right next to it. It fits into the compartment a few inches away from the other holster. I should of known it would shrink, I think shaking my head.

The last thing in the compartment is a fitted white tank top, fitted white pants made out of a mix between leather and jean fabric, a fitted forest green colored cotton v neck t-shirt, ankle length thick black socks, brown leather thick shin length boots with laces, white boy shorts, and a comfortable yet full of support or at least that's what it says on the tag of a white bra, and finally a brown leather jacket with a zipper . This seems like pretty heavy clothes for District 4, well I mean it does get a bit cool in winter, but this seems like a bit much.

I turn my back to Liam who is already getting changed. I strip to my underwear than very consciously aware of Liam behind take of my bra and panties. I quickly get the new bra and panties on, followed by the pants, tank top, shirt, socks, boots, and the belt. The belt is a bit too big and hangs to the side on my right hip. It looks kinda cool like one of the cool video game chicks. I have to say the clothes are lighter and tighter than I expected.

I fix my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I grab my jacket and turn to Liam and I see that he is ready. He is quite muscular and you can see through his tank top and his v neck shirt. He has almost the same outfit as me only his belt is black and has his weapons that shrink down in a black leather belt, a black jacket and black boots. I would actually call him hot, in a friendly way, you know.

"Well, shall we go?"

"I guess Coin would be pissed if we hung out here like we did in the Board Room a couple of times."

"Oh yeah, it was really funny remember her face, it's just kinda weird to be talking to your friend when an adult like her is here." I say while trying not to trip out the door.

"Yes, she somewhat of a…I don't know how to word it."

"Nerd, Nazi, Stickler?"

"Well the last two, I'm not really sure how you came up with the first one, Dani."

He paused and looked at me. I smile a bit.

"Uh, sorry, yeah are you fine with me calling you that?"

"Of course I just found it funny that you called me that; it's my nickname at home. Usually I'm just Danika because of how much trouble I get in though. What shall I call you? Hmm, Li?"

"Sure, I've never really had a nickname before."

"Really that's interesting."

Our conversation gets cut short when we run into Coin, who drags us outside where we are met by the blaring sounds of a hovercraft and the winds that come with it.

"Goodbye, good luck Liam and Danika!"

Coin screams at us practically pushing us into the hovercraft.

"Wait! Do my parents know about, this I mean I didn't even get to tell them and I don't feel like getting my ass beat when I get home?!"

I scream over the roaring winds and noise of the hovercraft.

"No I'll inform them and I advise getting your jacket on and zippering it up; it tends to get a little breezy and rough up there when it's windy out! No for the rebellion's sake get on the hovercraft!"

And with that I'm on the hovercraft heading, towards one of my home Districts with a new friend that used to live in the Capitol. It suddenly hits me I have some pretty interesting stories to write. They might even be better than the poem Daddy made me write for him for the interviews, and that was pretty good. Even if he locked me in a room for a day without any food or water.


	23. Chapter 23

The Odairs

Chapter 22: Coin's True Feelings 4 Feat. Badass Boggs

Four hours after Liam and Danika are on the hovercraft

Coin's POV

"Danika's parents and friends still have no idea where she is, Coin! Weren't you going to tell them two hours ago?! She's only sixteen, it's not like she's eighteen!"

I feel the hot rush of anger rush through my veins.

"I don't need to tell the girl's parents, Boggs! She and the Capitol boy may be doing our dirty work for us, but she seems quite capable enough to keep herself alive and do it quickly. I don't believe they will even notice that's she's gone! "

"It's not right, Alma. The least you could do is tell her parents she's going on the mission. I know that she's not that important to you! You're only going to keep her alive for the missions and if she doesn't die on the mission you'll _murder_ her! After that what will you tell her parents?!"

"I don't care if it's morally right! I care if it's right for the rebellion! She agreed to the mission and she's lucky she's alive now! I could have denied her the medical attention she needed. The only reason I kept her here is, because of her parents, then after hearing her story I decided that she would be a better person than Katniss for the mission."

"I don't believe you let her say a word about the tests or the mission! Even if you let her have a choice and she said no, it wouldn't matter you'll send her on the mission if you had to drag her on that hovercraft yourself!"

"I would have, but still the Odairs have no right to know the where abouts of their daughter!"

"As a sane person I believe they do! Do you even hear yourself?"

All my anger suddenly turns cold in my veins and I get an idea.

"Why do you even care about the girl, you should be focusing on Katniss?"

"Uh… I don't it's someone else…"

I smile, because I love the next part.

"I can fire you if you don't tell me. You do understand what that means right? Boggs, tell me!"

Boggs gulps and hesitates, but I know it will eventually come out.

"Well Katniss suspected I knew something about Danika's disappearance and she asked me. Danika and Katniss grew on one another in training over 6 months ago and now are rather close."

He says looking down in shame.

"Why didn't you counteract that statement?"

Boggs looks me right in the eyes and says.

"My jobs to protect Katniss not you, Coin!"

"Well, thank you for your information on Katniss and Danika, Boggs."

"So are you going to tell them or am I going to have to tell them about the mission?"

I continue to do what I did before Boggs came in and I say in a cold voice laced with venom.

"Just remember what you just said to me, Boggs."

Katniss's POV

I just witnessed Coin and Boggs's exchange. Well at least now I know that Boggs is on my side, but what to do about Coin. Sometimes I swear she's just as bad as Snow, maybe even worse at times. Now I have to decide if I'm going to tell Finnick and Johanna and the others.


	24. Chapter 24

The Odairs

Chapter 23: Liam and Danika's Adventures Trying to Find a Way to Get to District 4 from the Wasteland that is District 12

This is happening at about the same time as the last chapter.

Liam's POV:

We have been on the hovercraft for about four hours at least, when suddenly we stop which causes me to fall and almost crush Dani on the hard metal floor. I pick myself up and offer Dani my hand to help her get up she looks straight at it roll her eyes, but lets me help her get up.

"Holy shit! How much do you weigh like 80 pounds?"

"No actually I gained weight I now weigh 109 pounds. I'm so fat."

I start to laugh, but then I look at her and see a serious face.

"Oh Lord, you've got to be kidding me! Your skinny as ever."

The shady looking guy that was driving us then walks over at that point and says in a very gruff voice.

"I have to let you off here; Coin's orders."

I look over and see the charred remains of District 12.

"I don't think so, man." I say to him.

"Are you sure 'cause this is quite a hike to where we are supposed to be going."

Danika says to him looking him straight in the eye. She also uses that ballsy tone that only she can pull off. She seems to like to talk in that when she has a different opinion then another person. That time comes quite often.

"You and your boyfriend questioning me, Blondie?"

"We are _not dating_!"

We both exclaim at the same time.

"Can't a guy and girl be friends without dating?"

I mutter to no one in particular. I've dealt with people like these before, the key is to let them have last word. Trust me; I have gotten many black eyes from running my mouth at guys like this.

"Well maybe we are; what'cya gonna do about, huh?"

Dani quickly retorts. I swear to god, if she doesn't shut her mouth, I will shut her up myself. Next thing I know we are flying through the air and then I land with a hard thud on the ground face first.

"Owwww…"

Tries to get out of my mouth, but it doesn't come out quite right, because all the wind rushed out of me. I hear a thud right next to me and all I can hear is the sound of Dani cries of pain and my own cries of pain the hovercraft starting again and then.

"That's what I'm gonna do you little bitch!"

I finally find the strength to roll over and I yell or at least try to yell at Danika.

"Why in the fucking world, would you even think about doing that?!"

"Well I don't know maybe, because I was only giving my opinion and he got his panties in a twist and pissed me off! You have no room to talk; you said the same thing I did at first! How in the world was I supposed to know that he had some ejection system in the floor?"

"Well, all of that is true and he wasn't going to give us a ride anyway, but you not forgiven."

"Aw man, seriously you butthead. "

Dani says smiling, laughing, and getting up off the ground.

"Well we should probably get going. We need to sneak onto a train."

I say following her example.

The next day:

Danika's POV:

I feel something warm and somewhat hard and soft underneath my cheek and I snuggle up to it. Soon after that, I wake up to the sound of an unknown person's voice grumbling.

"Oh great, we got on the Love Train! Look at these too."

My eyes flutter open and all I see forest green and then a white floor, then a bunch of seats. Two of which are occupied by some shady looking men. Wait, did I see what I thought I saw! I lift myself up a bit and chiseled jaw. I practically jump off him and land on the other side of the bench. I could feel the eyes of the two men on me, but I am praying that Li isn't awake. I am sitting there perched at a very uncomfortable angle not moving, until I hear Li's snores and I sigh of relief.

"Jesus girl, you okay! It's cool that you were cuddling with your boyfriend, but I would prefer if you cuddled with me."

I finally get a good look at the two men they basically look the same, with their bright green eyes, darker skin, and freckles. The one difference is that the one has light brown hair he is sitting on the left and is obviously the one who just talked. The other one has black hair and his eyes are darting wildly between Li and me.

"I'll give, ya something."

I say smirking at him and he smiles back at me and asks.

"Come here girl and give it to me."

"I'd rather show you."

I say flicking my wrists.

"Oh, so you're feisty I like that in girls."

I flash him a view of view of the stars in my palm and the smile automatically runs into a look of horror. He turns to his friend and says.

"Let's get outta here, that bitch is..."

He quickly glances at me and continues.

"Crazy!"

He says running off the train. From the way the outside looks, it seems to be the middle of the night and we are in District 7.

"Only three more Districts left."

I mumble to myself, while looking out the window.

"Dani, where are we?"

Liam asks groggily, I look over my shoulder at him and answer.

"District 7, I'm sure of it."

"That means we must have slept for five days."

It does not hit me until right now, but it takes a day to move district to district. He's right, well those we're days wasted.

"Well, we did stay up all day for two nights to get to District 10."

We mainly spend the past few days staring out the window, talking about random things, or sleeping. Before we know it we're in District 5, it kinda is cool to be near my house is. I wonder if it still looks the same as the day, I got kidnapped.

Pretty soon, I find myself yawning; I don't know why I'm so tired lately. If I do fall asleep let's hope I don't wake up in the same spot I did before. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

The next day:

I am woken up to the sound of my name being called and something tickling my nose. I open my eyes and see that I once again am on Li's chest and he has been awake for only god knows how long. He's calling my name and tickling my nose with my hair. I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Li? "

"You we're pretty tired and I thought that if I moved you, you would wake up."

"I'm a heavy sleeper or else I wouldn't be able to fall asleep on a train."

"Oh… yeah I didn't think about that."

He says looking down at his lap. It's an awkward silence until he looks up.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we're in District 4, I thought you might want to know."

We both get up at the same time to stand behind the door until it finally opens. Before we step out, I grab Li's hand, look him in the eyes, and say five words.

"Time to start the mission."


	25. A Quick Recap

Quick Recap of What the Hell is Going On in The Odairs:

(In my best TV show announcer voice)

Well, Danika and Liam found out about their mission in the war to keep an eye on Snow. Coin decided their training should be an actual mission, so she just briefed them, gave them supplies, threw them on a hovercraft, and left them in District 12. We also find out that she is a messed up wacko psychotic sadistic bitch that does not care about anyone (I know what you're thinking, just like President Snow). Another thing we learn is Danika, Katniss (or as Danika used to call her, that Pregnant Chick), and the whole gang are now very good friends. (Yeah, I'm not that good at flowing storylines.) The last thing we learned is Boggs hates Coin and he has loyalties with Katniss. In the next chapter, we are with Liam and Danika, the later of the two gets them kicked off the hovercraft (Literally). They finally sneak on a train in District 11 (Due to having no money, thank's a lot Coin), and hang out on it for a few days. In addition, Danika keeps on lying on Liam when she sleeps (The first time Liam didn't know about it and the second time Liam seemed to not care about it…. Hmmm…What's going on with those two?) They finally arrive in District 4. And that's what happened on The Odair's!


	26. Chapter 26

The Odairs

Chapter 24: Mission: Don't Get Killed

Liam's POV

Danika is currently leading me god knows where.

"You do know where to go, right?"

"Yeah, I think it's near the bay."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Remember when the people from District 12 were talking about the trading place, thing. Well, we have one to and it's literally right on the bay, so it's called The Bay."

"And that's where the type of people that would agree with the rebellion would be."

"Correct."

It quite pretty here, especially since its springtime; suddenly a very strong smell hits me. Dani looks behind her and laughs.

"You've never seen or smelt a bay have you? "

I smile and reply.

"Yeah, I've never seen the ocean either."

"If we get a chance we could try to stop by my house and I could show you." She pauses for a second then she blushes realizing how wrong that sounds aloud. I can't help, but laugh at her face.

"It sounded less dirty in my head I swear!"

"I know what you meant, God."

I looked up above Dani and saw some gangbangers that looked like they wanted to be cast in _Grease_ behind her very distracted by her body. This for some odd reason pisses me off a lot more than it should. Before I can even stop, I find myself walking next to Dani with my arm around her waist.

"Whoa! "

She exclaims obviously shocked. I whisper in her ear while looking behind us. Oh great I see two very suspicious looking Peacekeepers too!

"Just go with it, please. We've got company." She looks behind us non-discreetly.

"OK, you should have started out with that. We're walking into The Bay so we can lose them soon enough."

Ivan's POV

I am the middle of reading my favorite book _A Tale of Two Cities_ when I realize that the sun is setting, it's time to close up my Mom and my stand.When it gets dark, a lot of the more violent rebels come out. It's great that we are finally standing up to the Capitol, but too many of the people will kill anyone for no reason. It makes me wonder if they really want to be freed or if they just want to shed a lot of blood. I gather all of the jewelry into one bag and since the war; we have been forced to make small bombs; I gather them into another bag. I hate making them because of what they are going to be used for, but it is better than actually fighting. At times I find myself wondering about the victims of these bombs are or who they are going to be. I start walking to my house.

I had one thought was significantly sad daydream, you see I have a friend Danika Odair or Dan as a call her, she is the daughter of Johanna and Finnick Odair. Dan has been missing since the Quarter Quell and it was quite normal for her to disappear, but I remember her saying that she was going to stay. I found myself a little worried about her when she first disappeared, because I had the strangest feeling that mouth of hers got her into trouble, big trouble. Well back to the bomb daydreams, well one day I found myself thinking what if the Capitol kidnapped Dan and when they were bombing District 13, where her parents were they just decided to bring her along and blew her up.

Now I knew it was not possible for the Capitol to have one of my bombs, but it still shook me up a bit. I also knew it wasn't possible for Danika the girl who is quite often out spoken, loud, often obnoxious, a free spirit, and a good friend who stood up for me against a bully when she saw 7 and I was 6, could ever die. I mean a girl like her always seemed as if she was immortal and could do anything, but then again there was that side of her that rarely came out that was almost scared, reserved, insecure, and quiet. I can tell she does not like that part of herself and afterwards she seems to put on an air of braveness and confidence.

Before I can catch myself, I am falling over my own two feet and onto the ground. As soon as I fall down someone trips over a crack in the concrete on top of me. She is a girl and there is something quite familiar about her blonde hair, which is pulled into a messy bun.

"Sorry I'm a klutz! Here let me help you up!" She quickly says standing up and offering her hand out to me while looking down. As soon as I hear her voice, I realize its Danika. Oddly enough, her eyes widen in realization at the same exact moment.

"Ivan!" She exclaims.

As soon as I get to my feet, I do the first thing I can think of which is embrace Dan tightly with her doing the same thing back for about 15 minutes.

"Where in the world were you, Dan?"

I ask her finally pulling out of our hug. She picks up a bag and I notice three big bright red scars on her right leg I also notice that she is significantly dirty… Now I'm curious, I wonder where she fell now.

"That's sort of a long story, Iv." She says that more tender side of her coming out.

"Well, let's go back to my house, you can get washed up and then you can tell the story.

A/N: Now you've met Ivan Reed, shout out to Patniss Everlark sorry about all those PMs , well anyways I wonder how Ivan will react to everything? Please review, thanks for reading guys!


	27. Chapter 27

The Odairs

Chapter 25: Oh Shit, Its Story time For the Second Time

Danika's POV:

So as soon as we get to Ivan's house he allows me to get a shower (Well he makes me. And he insists on washing my clothes and giving me an old t-shirt and pants of his.) Oh yeah and he stays as far away from the bathroom as he can, aw I forgot how sweet he was.

An hour later after eating a small dinner we are sitting on the porch with a small bonfire going, because it is quite chilly tonight. Well that could just be from my wet hair, but anyways we've been talking about life and other teenage things, when I realize wait where's Jewel?

"Hey, where's your mom she's gonna be so happy to come home and see me here. She just loves me."

I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She's on a business trip of some sort. She'll be home in two days."

"That's funny; the Rebel leader here will be back in three days."

"Oh, well I should be going home now. It's getting late."

I say getting up from my spot on the bench next to Ivan. I'm almost getting out of my third story time this year.

"Weren't you going to tell me, what happened when you just disappeared?"

Liam asks while grabbing my arm and pulling me back down. Oh great his reaction might just be as bad as my parents was. He has been very paranoid since the accident that happened when we were little. I mean who could blame him his father and brother dies because of it. I think looking down. It will eventually have to come out though. I take a deep breath, look him in his eyes, and start the story.

Ivan's POV:

There are so many thoughts running through my head right now, but the biggest one is bothering me the most is that how could Danika be so stupid to get herself kidnapped. She just gets me so mad sometimes. Dan also scares me sometimes, what it were to happen again. I look at her and I could obviously tell she's waiting for me to say something from the look on her face.

" Dan, you were so stupid to go into your house even though you saw the Peacekeepers! I mean what if you actually died!"

"Why are you yelling at me about it?! Do you not know how stupid and horrible I already felt about it?!"

"You're doing the same thing to me! And I'm kind of concerned what if you get kidnapped again, then you might actually die!"

"I know that, Ivan! Wait, do you think that I'm stupid?"

She stops screaming at me.

"No, I know that you're smart sometimes you just follow your heart more than your brain. I'm sorry, Dan."

"Oh, well I guess I do sometimes."

She says not making eye contact with me. I can tell I hurt her a bit, but she'll eventually come around. I sit and stare for a while processing all that happened. What if Dan is kidnapped again and it's by that weird Capitolite guy she mentioned in passing?! I'll have to find out more about him from, Dan, he sounds like the type of guy that Dan gets harassed by almost every month. I don't like the sound of him.

"Well, I guess I should really go home now, Iv. It's really late."

She sounds recovered. After that she stands up and is about to grab her stuff.

"Uh if you think I'll let you walk to your house at 11 o' clock at night, you're crazy! "

"Why, you know very well that I can fight and you can't?"

"Three reasons: Number 1: Do you know what people hang around here at night, Number 2: Your parents would kill me, and Number 3: I don't feel comfortable with you doing it."

She goes in to the house finally, but mumbling something about how she can handle herself and she doesn't need my overprotective ass protecting her. I chuckle while bringing her clothes into the house.

Danika's POV

I'm trying to fall asleep on Ivan's couch, but somethings really bothering me. It's me supposedly being stupid, well I mean now that I'm thinking over it. I was pretty stupid to do all of that. I know I'm smart, in school a 70 to me was failing and I usually got high 90s in everything except math. I don't want to be known as that dumb blonde bitch in the rebellion, so I will start thinking things over more. I feel my eyes going heavy after that little monologue.

The Next Day:

Liam's POV:

Dan is helping me run the stand when we hear a lot of murmuring and whispers and then silence. We both look up at the same time and I see some cocky looking boy that is at least an inch shorter than me, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, somewhat tan skin, a lot of different weapons, and almost exactly the same outfit as Dan heading right for my stand. I turn to Dan and see her rolling her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. That's a little odd, maybe it's that Capitolite boy, she mentioned before. Oh, now I'm a little on edge.


	28. WTF

The Odairs

Chapter 26

Danika's POV

I never thought Liam was one for dramatics, but you know that could always change. I can feel my brow crinkle, because something about him is just off. When he comes closer he has and odd look on his face that I never saw before, a mix between his normal face and something arrogant and somewhat like he enjoys all the attention, kind of Capitolite-ish. It actually reminds me of Snow and with that thought; I mentally shiver remembering that horrible stink of roses and the metallic smell of blood, which almost seems to fill my nose again.

I turn to Ivan remembering that he is here with me. He is looking between Liam and me with a quizzical look on his face. Our eyes meet and I can tell he has many questions for me. As Liam approaches quickly, Ivan gets rigid. Oh god, does he really need to be protective now Liam won't hurt me! He gets closer to me, so to step in front of me or push me behind him if need be. Just then, I become aware that everyone is staring between Liam and me.

"Really Ivan! You don't need to do that; he's harmless!"

I whisper yell at him with venom in my voice, due to everyone staring at the three of us, like we are some retarded soap opera.

"What is that the Capitolite guy that joined the rebellion?"

He whispers back at me with the same voice and without looking at me. That brings back our earlier conversation, about what happened he did make a face when I mentioned Liam, but at the time, it meant nothing. Liam finally makes it to the stand and everyone finally goes back to his or her business. I make eye contact with Liam and I see what seems like anger in them. Whoa, what is up with Liam?!

"Liam, this is my friend Ivan."

I say motioning towards Ivan.

"Ivan, this is Liam, who I was telling you about."

I do the same, but only towards Liam this time. There are muttered HI's from both boys. Liam quite roughly pulls me aside, which I can obviously tell Ivan doesn't like one bit from his face which I can see from the corner of my eye.

"Danika, can I have a word with you?! In _private_!" He hisses at me.

"Sure why not, but who pissed in your cereal today!?" I hiss back; he grabs me and yanks me once again. Once we get to wherever he brings us, I punch him square in the face with everything in me. Blood comes rushing out of his crooked nose.

"Ow!" I exclaim as pain rushes through my hand to my wrist, I grab my hand and start rubbing it. I expect him to go bat shit crazy on me, but surprisingly he just resets his nose with a grimace and a low grunt. So, the old Liam is back now, great maybe now we can have a conversation.

"Before you break any other part of me, let me talk. "

" OK."

He looks around with caution maybe even a bit of fear.

"There are Peacekeepers and other military officials from the Capitols army here, so the leader of the rebels here won't be back till next week to be safe. I don't care where you go since you just disappear for days on end with no word at all, but at least be alert and try not to be killed. I hope that you will show up next Monday. I have to go now, if you'll excuse me."

Before I can say anything, he disappears between two buildings. He's acting so weird, but maybe that is the real Liam. I really want to follow him, which I know is a stupid idea, but he is my partner.

I follow him through the buildings for about 20 minutes until I catch up to him and tip toe behind him. Then he reaches a crumbling building and goes inside of it. I creep around the corner and see two Peacekeepers guarding the doors. Why is he meeting with Peacekeepers! Maybe he is double-crossing me with the Capitol! I need to find a way to hear what is going on inside, but how. A distraction will work, but it needs to be a good one. Oh, crap! Ones coming around the wall I am hiding behind! I need to find a hiding spot, quick! Too late, I feel him yank me back by my hair and I feel the cold, sharp, and slightly painful feeling of a knife pressed to my throat. I start struggling in the man's heavy grip and I kick him in the balls, which causes him to let go of my hair, but he drags the knife across my right cheek and blood flows down my cheek to my chest and down my shirt. I have a choice to either stay and injure the man and find out or to run. I grab the knife from the ground and shove it into his stomach. He is in shock on the ground and I'm free to look through the window.

I see Liam with a bunch of Peacekeepers and the head one is talking to him saying.

"Your grandfather would like to stop playing these silly games and come back home, this is your last chance. Liam."

"No, I'm not playing games! You can tell Snow, that I'd rather die than come home."

What the hell! Snow….Snow is his grandfather!

"What about your girlfriend, Miss. Odair? Would you risk her life? You two seem to be awfully close? I guess she never told you what the Capitol did to her. "

" She's not my fucking girlfriend! I wouldn't want her blood on my hands, you don't touch her."

"You seem to care a bit for her. Well if you ever see her give her this."

He hands them an envelope. He takes it cautiously from him.

"It would be her only chance to survive. I would see that she gets it."

I sit there in shock till I realize. I need to leave, _now_! So many thoughts running through my head, so I start to run and it starts to pour. Great a crazy bloody blonde girl running in the rain, totally not weird!


	29. I've Never Liked Romeo and Juliet

The Odairs

Chapter 27: Why, Do I have to be the Storyteller All the Time?!

Danika's POV

I'm still walking mindlessly around District 4 with a sinking feeling in my chest, after what I heard about Liam or should I say Liam Snow. Just thinking the name makes my skin crawl in fear and disgust. I still want to be friends with him, but I'm mad at him for not telling me and I'm scared that he just might be fake and be a spy for Snow. Why did this have to happen just when we were getting close? I thought I knew him and we were getting along. Now I am just disgusted by Liam, sacred, and mad at him, but the weird thing is I still like him and want to have a talk with him. I never wanted to admit this before, but even though we barely know one another, I thought I was into Liam a little bit and now I'm even more attracted to him. I mean he's so nice, funny, sweet sometimes, and he quite handsome. At sometimes I even got the idea he liked me back. I would never tell anyone this, but it's true that I am upset and affected by this new information and by my feelings for him. I, the daughter of Victors Finnick and Johanna Odair, am frivolously and horrendously infatuated with Liam Snow, the grandson of President Cornelius Snow.

I don't know why I like Liam, but I do know when it happened. It all started in the two months when we were in District 13 they would pair us up because of our age in training, we would talk about normal teenage things. Well, at least normal for us. Then on the mission we talked on the train and that's when I realized it. The worst part is now, I still am infatuated with him, him being related to Snow makes me want to save him and for me to save him with love. I want to hate him and despise him and kill him, but yet at the same time I want to love him and save him, even though we can never be to gether. I'm torn and I hate this Romeo and Juliet crap!

I stopped running over an hour ago and now I'm walking around the bad part of the District soaking wet with me hood up to hide my small injuries, which are still bleeding for some reason. I feel myself growing lightheaded and that is when I start to feel all the sticky, dried blood and fresh blood dripping down my face onto my chest and into my chest. I nearly fall on a little girl that looks about six that is dragging her little brother along with her. I luckily catch myself on a wall. She looks up at me with wide sea green eyes that are so common to District 4 and says.

"Gee, lady you don't look so good. Are you okay? Do you want me to get your mommy and daddy?"

I smile at her, thinking I don't even know if I will ever see my mommy and daddy ever again.

"Thanks kid, and my mommy and daddy aren't here right now."

"Oh, well I would get home if I were you. Your welcome, by the way I think I've seen you around before, your pretty and you're smart; your boyfriend, that guy with the brown hair that was with you, should be happy to have you."

"Aw thanks, well stay safe."

Ha, she thinks Liam is my boyfriend! Who would think that now, especially with this new information? I walk away with a smile then the smile runs off my face, when I remember Ivan. Oh crap, I have to deal with him once I get to his house. Why do I have to be the one that always tells the stories?! Maybe I can get to the house before him and get myself cleaned up and he will never find out about what happened. Oh, who am I kidding he will find out some way or I will tell him myself.

While I walk, back to Ivan's house, I find my mind drifting from Ivan to my dad and my mom to Liam and finally to the devil that is Snow. How would Ivan react to me liking Liam and what does he think of Liam? What are my parents thinking and doing right now? I miss them a lot. Do they know where I am? Do they know I love them? What would they think of my feelings for Liam? Does Liam like me back, if so what does he think of me? Am I attractive to him? Is Liam a sadistic, horrible Capitolite like Snow? Does he love Snow? What is it like to have grandparents; the Capitol killed mine, after my parents would not agree to Snow's ideas for them? For Snow I wonder what horrible thing is Snow doing or planning now for the Rebels, also does Snow love Liam and how does Snow acts towards Liam?

I finally reach Iv's house and luckily the door is unlocked and I am able to get alcohol ,some old rags, and bandages to patch myself up and get into the shower quickly, get washed, wrap myself in a towel and wash and dry my clothes. That keeps my mind occupied for a while. Time to patch myself up, I close the bathroom door behind me and set everything down on the side of the I look into the mirror and see how pale I am, the cuts or should I say deep gashes finally clotted, but I do not look or feel that good at all and that's an understatement.

I pour the alcohol onto a rag and rub it into the intricate, jagged gash on my chest right under my chest bone. As soon as I feel the burn I feel tears well up into my eyes and I bite my tongue so hard I can taste blood, because it remind me of the poison that was injected inside of me during my torture. After I am done with the alcohol, the gash turns a ghastly shade of light pink; it looks fine enough not to need a band-aid. I start on the gash under my right eye that is actually smaller than I thought it was. I do the same process with the first gash and I let my mind wander, till I realize that the rag is dry. I get changed slowly, because I feel very tired and weak, probably from the blood loss there was a good amount of blood on me and my clothes. After I throw out the rags and put everything back, I'll take a nap, I'll be fine when I wake up.

Danika you need to get a hold of yourself! I think when I find myself thinking about him. As soon as my body hits the couch, I am out like a light bulb.


	30. Chapter 30

The Odairs

Chapter 28: A Anti-Guardian Angel and A Guardian Angel

Katniss's POV

It has been two weeks since Danika and the Capitol boy were sent on the mission. Finnick and Johanna are a mess and you can obviously see it, even though no one really talks about it. The odd thing is almost everybody seems a little bit off and dark, Danika just made everyone happy and laugh. She could talk to anyone and she seemed to almost even give off a golden light, just like a star. Danika just has that charisma. When I was depressed, she pulled me back to be myself, not that I was ever a positive person, but she reminded me of my life before my father died for some reason. It scared me at first, and then I enjoyed it. I don't think there is a single person In Panem that can hate Danika Odair.

No one can feel as horrible as I do. I, the Mockingjay gave Coin the idea of someone keeping an eye on Snow during the rebellion. I never thought she would choose Danika, I was thinking more along the lines of someone like Boggs. The only reason Coin choose her is the time I mentioned her skills in training, but I never mentioned the mission. Now I don't know where she is or if she's alive. Danika could be dead and rotting right now, and it would be my fault. I hope she has someone looking out for her. It's my fault that we lost our own personal star.

How do you tell Finnick and Johanna who almost lost their daughter once to the Capitol, that you put their daughter's life in jeopardy again? There are only two people I know that would know how to fix thi: Haymitch and Peeta. Haymitch is very close with Finnick and Johanna, so I don't know about him. Peeta isn't the same, since his imprisonment. Peeta's my only choice, but the only way to get to him is through Delly Cartwright and being in the monitored room. I can't do it with all those people watching me, so that means I can't tell anyone. That means I have to face them with this on my chest.

I cannot do that anymore and I'm not yet ready to stop being a coward, so I guess I'll go with my original plan and ask Haymitch. Whatever happens will happen. A bit of guilt is released from my chest. I accidentally catch a glimpse Finnick and Johanna, oh god they look pale and tired with very dark circles under their eyes. The guilt washes over me again in a large wave, pulling me into the sea of depression and drowning me in it. You could call me Danika's anti- guardian angel, that puts her in dangerous situations.

**Meanwhile In District 4:**

Ivan's POV

I swear to God, Danika better be at my house or else I have no idea what I will do to her, but it will be horrible! If she is hurt again, because of her own goddamn inability not to get herself into any situation that is ghastly and horrid! If she says that, she is doing it for the greater good of the rebellion or some crap like she always does, I swear to god I'll lock her up somewhere where she can't get into trouble, if a place like that even exists! Sometimes I believe that Danika has some type of mental impairment that causes her to always choose the worst situations in the world. I throw open the door and sigh in relief because I see Dan sprawled out on the couch snoring away. I throw a blanket on top her as gently as I can. In a way I'm Dan's own personal guardian angel, I think smiling.


End file.
